King of the Palace
by peanut2lb
Summary: Danny is taken hostage by a deranged SEAL and only Steve can save him. Revised from my orignal one-shot. Now multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my version of an original 5.0 episode, entitled King of the Hill. In that episode, Danny is taken hostage by a deranged marine in 1969. My version follows the same basic plot, but with 2010 characters. All mistakes are mine.

**A/N II**: This is a revision of my previously posted one-shot. After receiving a few unfavorable reviews (which were well deserved) I have decided to edit /revise and as a result it will now be a short multi-fic with a few new twists and turns. Lots of Danny whumpage.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_The section of the Palace in which 5.0 inhabited was dark as it should been on an early Sunday morning. There was no one there to notice him slip in. And why should anyone? He was an expert in what he did after all. A trained Navy SEAL, he was skilled at being invisible and deadly. In fact, it had been his skills that had brought him here. He had to make others understand just how valuable he was to his country. He was innocent of those charges in which he had been accused. He had not gone against the rules of war and needlessly tortured those people. An outstanding member of the SEAL community he had done what was necessary to complete his mission. He had saved countless lives and if others had, had to suffer so be it._

_McGarrett, if only he could make him see that his intentions were nothing but honorable. McGarrett's initial betrayal had stung until he realized his superiority. McGarrett might have been the SEAL team commander, but it was his skill that had lead them to victory time and time again. Yes, he would show McGarrett and convince him not to testify before the Judge Advocate General. He would get him to see that his country still needed him._

_Ah, who was this coming down the corridor? Voices went off in his head telling him to spring into action. Members of the Taliban were here. His mission was to protect this Palace before they took it over, or worse destroy it._

Danny was completely unprepared when he'd entered his office and was met with a knife to the gut. It had all happened in a one swift motion. Someone had come up behind him, secured him in a headlock and stuck him in the right side of the abdomen. The pain was intense like someone was ramming him with a hot poker. Instantly, gravity pulled him downward, but his assailant commanded that he stay upright.

"What's your rank, Sailor?" the man growled refusing to loosen the headlock.

Rank? Did the guy just seriously say rank and sailor in the same sentence? Did he look like a sailor? Struggling against the man's grip, Danny managed to find his sharp tongue.

"You first."

"Master Chief, Tom Doherty, SEAL Team 1. AKA Mad Man," the man answered with a hint of pride.

Mad Man, you got that right. Danny droned silently. The fact that the man was a SEAL told him he was probably dealing with yet another one of Steve's deranged friends.

"You wouldn't happen to be friends with a guy named Bull Frog would you?"

"Your rank!" Mad Man commanded driving the knife back into Danny's flesh.

Danny grimaced and bit down on his lower lip, to keep from crying out. He couldn't believe that the man had just stuck him again. He was sure that the wounds weren't meant to kill him, but rather annoy and incapacitate. That was until the burning sensation began to well up like a fireball in his gut. Instantly, he started to sweat and his skin went flush, in time with a violent rumble of his stomach.

_I will not, puke. I will not puke he repeated commanding an all too familiar lump back down his throat._

"I asked for your rank!" Doherty hissed twisting the knife into the wound.

Unable to stand the pain, Danny let out a howl that he was certain the entire building heard. Damn this guy and his headlock! Knees buckling, Danny was going down. He didn't care if he got choked along the way, nor did he care if he looked like a wuss. Sliding to the floor together, Doherty extracted the knife and watched as the Jersey detective curled up into a tight ball. Gasping for air, Danny was met with a coughing fit which last for several seconds.

"I don't have a rank! Just tell me what you want!" He yelled when the coughing subsided. Kneeling beside the Jersey native, the man reached into Danny's pocket pulling out his phone.

"Call him," Doherty huffed as if Danny were unable to read his mind. It was already painfully obvious to Danny that the man wanted Steve and was going to use him as his bitch until the Rambo style commander arrived. Being a Sunday morning, Danny could only hope that McGarrett wasn't out kayaking or scuba diving. Because if he was Danny had the feeling that it would only mean that there would be more pain and suffering to come.

* * *

Steve had just stepped out of his Silverado when his cell phone rang. DANNO The screen of the EVO flashed displaying a picture of Danny's prized Camaro. A puzzled look crossed spread over his face. It was 9:00 on a Sunday morning. Danny should be having pancakes with Grace. It was a well known fact that nothing interrupted his Sunday morning ritual of pancakes with his daughter.

Reaching into the back, he pulled out a set of dress blues fresh from the dry cleaner. "What's the matter? Rachel have your balls on a string again?"

"Grace has the flu." _Cough, Cough, Cough._

Steve slung his dress blues over his shoulder and started for the house. "You don't sound much better."

"Me?" _Cough, Cough, Cough_. "I'm just peachy. In fact, I'm here at the Palace _spilling my guts _with a buddy of yours. Say's his name is Mad Man."

Mad Man? Steve froze. Instantly, he knew Danny wasn't kidding when he said he was spilling his guts. Mad Man had been the type of SEAL who liked to torture first and ask questions later. And if Danny was with him it stood to reason that Mad Man would use him as a human filet for whatever reason or maybe no reason all at.

"Danny, listen to me. DO NOT, I Repeat Do Not Do Anything to piss this guy off. Just play his game until I get there."

"Easier said than done, you aren't the one bleeding," Danny groaned as he ended the call, setting his phone on the ground. Curious, he watched the man wipe the blade of the knife clean and then douse it with some sort of solution. It was obvious to Danny that the SEAL was an expert with his weapon given the care and precision he was taking to clean it.

"What is that? Disinfectant?"

Doherty ignored the comment and went on working, pulling several new items out of his military issued duffle bag; nothing of which looked remotely appealing to Danny. There was a ball gag, a blind fold, cigarette lighter, a scalpel, and a long length of plastic tubing.

"Let me guess, your favorite T.V. show must be Dexter."

* * *

Donning Kevlar, McGarrett, Chin and Kono entered the common area of the 5.0 spaces; a team of armed officers in SWAT gear were directly behind them, ready to advance. As to be expected for a Sunday morning everything was dark and with the exception of Danny's office everything was relatively undisturbed.

"Don't turn on the lights," Steve told Kono as she reached for the switch. From where he stood, Steve could see a dim light coming from Danny's office. Though the privacy shades had been drawn, the light reflected that office had been ransacked and transformed into a protective bunker, the kind that solders use in combat.

"He probably has Danny behind the desk." Steve told Chin noting the desk was being used as a barricade.

Chin nodded, agreeing with the SEAL. "What do you want to do Boss?"

"Play it cool for now. I know this guy. If we make one false move he will slice Danny into a million little pieces."

"Serial Killer," Chin questioned.

"Worse, he's a SEAL gone bad." Steve returned.

Chin kept his weapon trained as Steve stepped in front of him, putting his hands up. "Doherty, I'm here. Now let Danny go!"

_Silence_.

Steve should have expected as much. Doherty was a master at his game. He enjoyed the thrill of watching human life squirm far too much to just let Danny go.

Keeping his hands up, Steve inched closer. "I'm not playing this game unless I know Danny's alive!"

_Silence_

"Danny!"

* * *

Inside the office, Doherty sat crouched behind the overturned desk, holding the knife to Danny's throat. For good measure he had taken the liberty of handcuffing the detective so that his hands were resting above his bleeding abdomen. For the record, Danny loathed the fact that he couldn't move his hands. It was paralyzing to him.

Danny's eyes rolled upward at his captor as he heard Steve called out again.

"DANNO, answer me!"

"You want me to answer him?" Danny asked quietly in a snarky fashion. "You know you should really let me answer him. Otherwise the entire HPD is going to be all over you in about two seconds."

Doherty removed the blade from his neck. At first Danny thought it was so he might he pull him to his feet so that Steve could get a visual, but he was wrong.

Doherty's response to McGarrett's proof of life came in the fashion of his knife slamming into Danny's left shoulder just below the collarbone.

"ARRGH! Danny let loose for all that it was worth. The pain was accompanied by the burning hot poker again! Never mind the tearing of the flesh he just wanted the burning sensation to go away. It felt like a colony of fire ants had built a nest under his skin. "God! Stop Doing That! JUST STOP!"

"Kind of makes you want to tear your own skin off, huh?" Doherty snickered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the great opening comments. I hope the rest is up to par. ;) In the original episode, the marine accidently shoots Danny so you all will have to let me know if I'm being too hard on him. ;)**

Steve, Chin and Kono all shivered at the sound of Danny's anguished howl. "He's torturing him," Steve ground regretting the fact that he had egged Doherty on. He'd pushed Doherty too far and now Danny was going to pay of it.

"But why?" Kono's voice almost cracked as she spoke. It wasn't like Danny to ever show any emotion above frustration and at times anger and to hear him now… The thought of them being so close and unable to do anything was tearing her heart out.

Steve gave her a doubtful look. "Truthfully, I don't know. He suspected that Doherty had to come looking for him and had become disoriented, somehow mistaking Danny for an enemy.

"What's this guy's M.O.?" Chin asked.

"He's a SEAL and until I came to 5.0 he was under my command. We served 2 tours together in Afghanistan. When I met Doherty, I thought he was the best SEAL I'd ever met. He was sharp, professional and intelligent.

"So what happened?"

"I don't really know. One day we were on mission tracking a group of the Taliban and he just snapped. He grabbed the wife of a guy we suspected could lead us to one of the radical leaders and he just started cutting until she was unrecognizable. . He's spent the last year in a military psychiatric hospital being evaluated. My guess is he's just been released or escaped custody the later statement being the most plausible."

"Chin, get on the phone to the Governor's office. Tell her to contact Admiral Johnson and get everything they've got on Doherty for the last year."

"So what does he want with you?"

Steve shifted his eyes. "He's going to court martial. Knowing Doherty he wants me to clear his name. I am supposed to testify against him on Monday in front of the Judge Advocate General.

"If he wants you to clear his name he has a funny way of showing it." Kono put in as they were approached by the SWAT team commander, Tim Miller. Miller was a good man, cool in reasoning and level headed no doubt over his long career he had handled thousands of hostage cases.

"I hate to say this Steve but if he isn't going to negotiate the only chance Danny's going to have is if we go in."

Eyes blazing, Steve whirled on the shorter man. "If we go in shooting the first person Doherty kills will be Danny!" Doherty would slit Danny's throat if pushed far enough.

"I could try to put a sniper on the roof." Miller countered.

It won't do any good," Chin countered, "All of the offices in 5.0 have bullet proof glass. New heightened security laws now required that all federal offices be outfitted with bullet proof security.

"Tear gas?" the SWAT Commander asked in earnest.

Steve shook his head. "Danny made a comment about spilling his guts. My guess is that he has a stomach wound."

"Tear gas will have an adverse effect on his respiratory system." Kono added. "If he starts coughing too much, that could lead to spasms and he could bleed out faster."

"But we may not have any other choice." Miller argued. "Look Steve, I respect that is your partner in there but I'm in charge of this operation and my job is to end this situation as quickly as possible without risking the lives of any other people."

Steve shoved a finger into the man's chest. "And might I remind you, I have a free pass from Governor Jameson to do what I need to do to protect the people on this Island, and that includes members of my own team!"

In Steve's mind, he envisioned Danny making a snarky comment about the finger jab. But it was either that or hang the SWAT commander from the second story window until they reached an agreement.

"You have thirty minutes," Miller retorted, then I'm putting two men on the roof and they'll paradrop into the office.

"We have to get someone inside before Miller and his team advance," Steve commented as the SWAT commander walked away.

Kono looked at him pensively. "What about the ventilation system?" The building was old and it stood to reason that the tunnels of the system would be big enough for a small person to crawl through.

McGarrett cocked his head debating the plausibility, "Chin?"

"I'll have the blueprints prints pulled up in 5 minutes, Boss."

"Kono, go with Chin and the two of you find the quickest route into Danny's office. Once you do, Kono, I want you inside." Steve directed, knowing out of all of them Kono was the logical choice to go crawling around in the ventilation system. She was small and agile, perfect for the narrow openings.

* * *

Inside the Danny laid perfectly still, wishing he were unconscious. The burning sensation was unbearable; it was like someone had filled his veins with Clorox. He refused to open his eyes, because he knew that hell was waiting just on the other side. . His tongue was thick in his throat, and his entire mouth felt fuzzy, almost as though he had swallowed cotton ball And he could feel the sun streaming in through the window, beating down on him, intensifying everything. Now more than ever he hated the Hawaiian sun

There must have been some sort toxin on the knife; either that or he was having a serious allergic reaction to the metal he concluded as a wave of water came crashing down on his face.

"Wake up!" Doherty ordered, holding an empty water bottle in his hands.

Uncontrollably Danny's teeth began to chatter as he shook the water from his face, "Wha-what did you put on the knife," he asked again watching the deranged SEAL wipe the blade clean.

"It's my own little concoction." Doherty snorted shining the blade. "It's like napalm for the insides; it'll burn you from the inside out. Poison it'll eat you right up."

Danny squeezed his eyes tightly shut and rolled onto his side, drawing his knees up to his chest. In his mind he envisioned the poison being akin to flesh eating bacteria. The fire ants that Doherty had implanted in him were eating him alive "Let me tell you something Mad Man when McGarrett gets here. He is going to let me take that knife and shove it right up your ass!"

As soon as the words left Danny's mouth he knew he would pay dearly but at the moment he didn't care.

Doherty reached down and snapped Danny by the neck grabbing him by the hair. Again, he ran the blade of the knife against the delicate skin of Danny's throat "Do you really think Commander McGarrett will take up for a low life sand bellied communist like you?" McGarrett is a red-blooded American just like I am! He knows we're fighting this war to protect our God given freedom from your kind!"

"My kind?" Danny rasped, coughing "I'm from New Jersey and that's about as red blooded American as you can get!

Without warning, Doherty slammed the detective back to the ground sneering with pleasure as Danny's head hit the corner of the desk with sickening thud. A gash sprang open above his right eye, blood trickling down his face.

Rolling onto his back, Danny found a quick retort, "And where were you on 9-11? Let me tell you where I was buddy." Like most of the surrounding precincts, Danny had been sent to New York to assist where ever he could with his main duty being to pull people from the rubble, and looking countless others who were missing.

9-11? The gears in Doherty's mind start to whirl. Had this sand jockey just insulted him by bringing up the biggest tragedy in American history? If he had doubts before, now they were sealed. He had just captured a member of Osama's army. Reaching into his bag, Doherty drew out his revolver and pulled back the hammer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter proved to be a challenge. The original episode is a little slow in the respect that McGarrett allows the chief of the hospital to call most of the shots while he ends up barking at people for 45 minutes. For the most part, Danny drifts in and out of consciousness. Somehow, I can't see our modern day guys doing that but I'm trying to stay as true as I can to the original eppy!

Disclaimer: Even though I am married to a Navy man I know nothing about weapons or military technology.

* * *

Looking down the barrel of the gun, Danny felt what little breath he had catch. The burning sensation was forgotten, all he had was fear. A fear that he was about to take his last breath on Earth. Visions of Grace and the happy times with Rachel flashed through his mind, followed by the realization that he might never see them again. Damn and he'd been such a prick the last time he'd talked to Rachel too. Not that she hadn't deserved it. It's just that now, looking down the barrel of a gun it all seemed kind of pithy. They'd had some silly argument over Grace participating in junior debutant ball at the country club, with Stan of course acting as her escort. And Grace, if he died right now, that would give Step-Stan a lifetime license to try and fill his shoes. His heart started to hammer as he thought of Stan walking her down the aisle and for a moment he thought he would have a panic attack. Death did not scare Danny Williams but the thought of losing his daughter to Stan sure as hell did!

Ok, Rambo where the hell are you? If Steve was going to come crashing through the door, now would be the time to do it. He was certain that in any other situation McGarrett would have found a way in now. But of course today would be the day that he suddenly manned up and started following procedure.

Okay, Danno pull yourself together. You're trained to handle things like this. You don't need Super Seal. Just get inside his head. "Listen to me," he pleaded, "If you fire that weapon all of those men out there are going to come crashing through that door and I guarantee, there won't be enough of you left to bury."

_But why should a guy like Doherty care? He's probably like McGarrett and thrives on armed combat. Not to mention the man was already committed to firing._

Doherty's eyes shifted towards the door. Outside, he could hear the murmur of human voices.

Huh? Remember when you had me call my boss? Danny goaded, "well he's here and if I know him he's plotting a way to make your life really miserable." His too, Danny added mentally. Hell just being Steve's friend had fulfilled that requirement for the day.

Danny could see the gears in Doherty's mind beginning to turn. He was getting ready to do something and Danny hoped to God it wasn't pulling the trigger.

"You're out numbered here, Pal." Danny said smoothly. "Just take a step back and look at all of your options. Do you really want to die today?"

Agreeing, Doherty gave a grunt and decided upon the next best thing. He released the clip, allowing the bullets to tumble from the chamber.

"Thank you, Lord." Danny breathed flopping back down to the ground. He was so relieved that he neglected to notice Doherty reaching into his bag, this time, pulling out a weapon with a silencer attached.

"Do you know many times a man can be shot without dying?" Doherty asked.

Once again, Danny was staring down the barrel at his captor. "No, but I have sickening feeling that I'm about to find out."

* * *

Though, it had only been 18 minutes since receiving Danny's call, Steve couldn't help but think that every minute the Jersey born detective was with Doherty was a minute closer to his demise.

Minutes ticked by slowly as Steve waited for a signal from Chin and Kono. If only he could do something more to help Danny. He had to admit, he felt completely useless. One of the dispatchers had come back with a message from the Governor telling the Navy Seal Commander that he needed to wait for Admiral Johnson to arrive before advancing. Despite the fact that Doherty was up for court martial, the man had earned himself a medal of honor and a purple heart for a previous tour in Afghanistan. Combine that with the fact that he was some Senator out of Texas brother in-law and now he was virtually untouchable. Use kid gloves the Governor had said.

SWAT Team member, Jenna Brady looked through the lens of her heat seeking camera. She'd seen Doherty pull what looked like a weapon and watched as Williams went down. "Commander, detective Williams just went down."

Steve's reaction was stone faced though he going ballistic on the inside, his years of training as a Navy Seal had taught him that cooler heads would prevail. "Is Danny still breathing?"

Jenna looked back down at the lens. "As far as I can tell, but he's being very still. Body temperature is still registering at 98.6"

Steve frowned. He hated to confess but he was conflicted. At one time, Doherty had been a valued member of his team. Hell, he'd even met the man's wife once at a Navy ball. And according to Doherty's service record the man had four kids.

But Danny was a father too, and his second in command, his partner, Danno. If anything were to happen beyond a hair being out of place, Steve would never forgive himself.

Part of him wanted to plant plastic by the doorway and blow it right off hinges before plugging Doherty in the face. But that wouldn't work, outside, camera crews began to form and Steve could just hear how they would twist things around making it look like he'd shot a Medal of Honor recipient with four kids. That and the fact that it had been less than a month since Hesse had strapped a bomb to Chin Ho and left him to die in the courtyard of the Palace. No matter how all of this ended the press was going to have a hay day.

_Speaking of the press he needed to call Rachel and have her keep Gracie away from the T.V._

He weighed the odds, replaying the conversation he'd had with Danny about resorting to a high level of insanity to save Chin and as far as he was concerned they was only one option. He would apologize to the Governor later.

Excusing himself, he started for the hallway only to be met by a familiar face.

Admiral Johnson and two Navy M.P.s were waiting for him. They were under strict orders from the Commander of the Pacific Fleet that Doherty was to be taken in alive and unharmed.

"Hello, Steve"

"Admiral," Steve returned tightly.

Hat in his hands, the Admiral spoke with authority. "I'm sorry Steve; I can't let you do whatever it is you're planning. I have orders from the Governor to temporarily revoke your free pass. As of right now, you're back under my jurisdiction."

Steve glanced at the M.P.s realizing that they were there as much for him as they were for Doherty. He needed to devise another plan and quickly. "No disrespect, Admiral but that's my man in there."

The Admiral offered the Lt. Commander a tight smile. "I understand how you feel; Doherty is under my charge too."

"I wasn't talking about Doherty!" Steve growled earning a look of insubordination from the higher ranking officer.

"Listen to me, Commander. I know that this situation is less than ideal; in fact it down right sucks. But my hands are tied as are the Governor's. Some loud mouth Senator who's gunning for a shot at the Presidency is calling all of the shots!"

Steve let out another sigh. He hated being outranked but moreover he hated politics and he was damn certain that they weren't going to cost Danny his life. "Then in that case Admiral, you need to know that politics aren't my thing."

The Admiral shot Steve another glance. "Choose your actions carefully Steve, otherwise you'll be facing your own court martial."

Steve gave the Admiral a nod of acknowledgement and sidestepped the MPs heading down the hall to find Kono and Chin. Entering the adjacent office, Steve found them pouring over the blue-prints of the ventilation system. "There's been a change of plans. We're not allowed to harm Doherty."

"Excuse me?" Kono voice's dripped with sarcasm. "The man is in there doing God knows what to Danny and we aren't allowed to harm him?" If Kono had her way about it the first shot she took would be right between Doherty's eyes.

"Governor's orders, not mine." Steve groused fishing out his phone. "So when you go in you'll need to use tranquilizer darts."

Kono rolled her eyes in disgust. This wasn't the way she used to seeing McGarrett do things and it bothered her. "And what's he going to shoot back at me with or worse Danny!"

Holding his phone to his ear, McGarrett gave the rookie a murderous look, prompting Chin to intervene.

"Take it easy, Cuz. The best thing we can do for Danny is to get you into that ventilation system. We need you to be our ears and eyes right now." Chin soothed supporting McGarrett's command. He didn't really understand, McGarrett's sudden sense of urgency to obey the Governor, but if being strapped to a bomb had taught him anything it was that Steve would go to any length necessary to protect his people.

* * *

**USS Enterprise**

Lt. Catherine Rollins, smiled when Steve's face popped up on her phone, "So are you finally going to buy me that dinner?" she cooed softly from the presence of her workstation.

I'll do one better and I'll marry you if can connect me to a military frequency."

"I could go to court martial for something like that."

"For marrying me? What's the matter afraid I can't support you?"

I'm serious, Steve." The last she had done him a little favor she had ended up with a counseling chit from her superior officer. Not to mention, to mention she'd been called on the carpet this morning by Commander Davis. He didn't tell her why, but he made it very clear that she should under no circumstances be associating with him. To Catherine, his little speech had reeked of politics.

"It's a matter of life and death," McGarrett pleaded.

"When is it not a matter of life and death for you?" Catherine countered with a hitch in her voice. "When are you going to realize that I'm not your go to girl?"

"Fine," Steve conceded, picking up on the strain of her tone. They had gotten to her. Catherine's phone was probably tapped. It was then he realized that the Governor really was playing hard ball with him. "Don't bother looking me up next time you're in town."

Catherine closed her eyes at the sound of the call disconnecting. They had been waiting for Steve for make contact. Her commanding officer, John Davis had been standing over her the entire time.

"Nicely, done Lieutenant, it's good to see that you really do value your career."

* * *

Danny wasn't certain why he didn't scream when the bullet ripped into his upper right thigh. Maybe it was because he had already entered that place of peacefulness where people go just before they die or maybe it was the fact that he was just getting fed up with Doherty and his incessant need to use him as a human voodoo doll. Whatever it was, he didn't care anymore. He didn't even have the resolve to worry about Stan.

Dead or alive all he wanted was out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Special thanks to Werewolf Girl 22 for her assistance on this chapter. As usual all mistakes belong to me. Thanks to those of you who continue to read and review.

* * *

"You ready?" Steve asked Kono.

"Ready," the rookie breathed adjusting her Kevlar. Kono would never admit aloud it but she wasn't sure how she was going to react if they didn't get Danny back. Nearly losing Chin a couple of weeks back had almost been the end of her. And now Danny? The thought caused her heart to plummet; making her wonder if she really had what it took to be a successful cop.

The Jersey native had become someone she had grown to admire since beginning her career. Where Steve was skilled with weaponry and Chin with technology, Danny was street wise beyond all get out. She admired his innate ability to judge people, and his instincts.

Chin handed Kono a small ear piece that would allow her to receive direction. With Chin as her guide, Kono would follow the tunnels to Danny's office and then proceed to take down Doherty.

"I'll be giving you direction the entire way."

"Thanks, Cuz." Kono returned as Steve and Chin hoisted her up into the vent, and handed her the rifle filled with tranquilizer darts.

"Remember Rookie, all you need is one good shot, once Doherty goes down give Chin the signal and we'll bust through the door."

"Got it Boss," Kono returned snaking onto her stomach.

* * *

Danny wasn't certain why he didn't scream when the bullet ripped into his upper right thigh. Maybe it was because he had already entered that place of peacefulness where people go just before they die or maybe it was the fact that he was just getting fed up with Doherty and his incessant need to use him as a human voodoo doll. Whatever it was, he didn't care anymore.

Dead or alive all he wanted was out. Stabbed repeatedly, poisoned, and now shot. How much was he expected to take? He wasn't trained like to Steve to withstand the horror of torture.

_Steve _he cursed his partner's name. His life was on the verge of ending and it was all Steve's fault; crazy S.O.B. and his crazy friends. Of course this should not surprise him, every day since meeting Steve it seemed that found himself in life threatening situations.

Unlike Steve, he was a common ordinary man who spent his life trying to keep the streets safe for everyday normal citizens who had families. In fact he thrived on normalcy. Nothing about his partner, Steve McGarrett was normal.

When he imagined death, he usually thought of himself as an old man, surrounded by Grace and a couple of grandkids. But over the last few months that vision had begun to change. Being a part of 5.0 was far more hazardous to his health than anything he had faced back in New Jersey. Sure, thugs in a New Jersey had taken a shot at him, hell even a mobster or two. With 87 successful homicides cases under his belt he was no stranger to the hazards of his job but this… His thought trailed.

If by some lucky miracle he survived he was going to resign. Resign and open a shaved ice stand. God knows Kamekona made at least as much money as he did. If he got out of this, he would make an apology to Laura Hills. He'd acted like an ass the last he had seen her and though his instincts at the time about Steve's friend, Nick Taylor had been right on the money. But still he owed Laura an apology and who knew maybe an apology would lead to dinner.

His head flopped back onto the floor as bizarre thoughts continued to plague his mind. He was going to lose consciousness soon. This he was sure. The oozing wounds in his body told him so. His whole body felt feverish from the poison crap he'd been given. His head ached from where he'd hit it on the corner of desk, his abdomen and shoulder were both throbbing, waiting for a chance for something vital to slip out. But his leg was the worst. It didn't hurt at all and blood seemed to be pouring from it. Doherty had probably hit the femoral artery and if that were the case he was going to bleed out quick. That might explain why he suddenly felt the need to sleep.

His world fading to gray, Danny felt a sudden jolt, Doherty was tugging on his favorite tie. A quip sprang to Danny's lips but he thought best to keep it quiet. _What now? Are you going to try to choke me to the point of unconsciousness? Not necessary pal because in case you haven't noticed. I'm already there!_

Blearily, he watched as Doherty removed his tie from around his neck and used it as a tourniquet for his leg. Was this guy trying to save him from bleeding death, only so that he could endure some more torture? Doherty's last comment about potentially ending up with multiple gunshot wounds did not exactly thrill him.

"Hey bub, that's my favorite tie. My daughter gave me that tie." He mumbled softly, unable to keep the words from slipping out.

Doherty gave him the eye and grunt in return. "For a sand jockey, you speak English pretty well."

Danny let out a groan of frustration. "For the last time, I am not a sand jockey. I was born, bred and raised in New Jersey or didn't you catch the fact that I have blue eyes and blonde hair!"

"Traitor!" In his mind, Doherty had captured an operative that they had suspected on treason.

Angered by the detective's comment, Doherty reached down and pulled on the lapels of Danny's shirt forcing him upright so that they were face to face "I'd cut your heart out right now, if I could, but I'm on strict orders to wait for Slum Dog."

"Slum Dog?" Danny repeated, recognizing Steve's handle. "Slum Dog is right outside the freaking door!" Danny moved his bound hands, gesturing toward the door." Why don't you just open it and invite him…"

The rest of Danny's words died when he noticed that Doherty had placed some sort of explosive charge around the door jam. His plan was now to blow them all up? Not that it should have surprised Danny but it did.

He needed to find a way to warn Steve.

* * *

From the commons, Chin monitored Kono's movements from a laptop. The laptop displayed a maze of the ventilation system which allowed him to direct Kono step by step or in Kono's case crawl by crawl.

"You're getting close, Cuz. The next set of vents you're going to want to turn left."

Crawling on her hands and knees, Kono was thankful for her slender size. The narrow tubing was barely big enough for a cat to slink through much less a human being. As she drew near the vent in Danny's office, she could distinctly here voices: One of them clearly being Danny's.

_Yes, you are right. I am a traitor; I betrayed my country to sell secrets to the Taliban and I'm ready to face my punishment. I'll be happy to tell Slum Dog everything. _

Kono's face went all screwy. Why would Danny say something like that? Role playing she assumed continuing on until she met a fork in the tunnels. "Which way?" she asked Chin.

"Left, you're getting close, Cuz"

"I know I can hear Danny. He's saying something about the Taliban and Slum Dog."

"Just keep moving, Kono." Chin's voice came back.

* * *

Steve and Chin exchanged glances. With Steve confirming his earlier thought if Danny was talking about the Taliban, chances were it was in response to a delusion on Doherty's part.

* * *

Fairly certain that Doherty wasn't going to kill him Danny continued on with his rouse. "In fact if you let me call my boss, I'll get you the latest coordinates, information for my life. "

Doherty thought for a moment and then fished Danny's cell phone from his pocket.

"They'll probably give you a medal for this" Danny quipped, hitting the redial as Doherty placed the phone into his bound hands. Doherty then snatched the phone back, placing it on speaker mode.

* * *

Steve was standing over Chin's shoulder when he felt the vibration of his cell phone. "It's Danny." Again the two men exchanged glances before Steve picked up.

"I'm here, Danno"

* * *

Danny swallowed hard as he chose his words. He only had one chance to tell Steve about the charges on the door and no doubt when he did he would be in for a world of hurt.

"Danny?" Steve's voice echoed through the phone.

Danny locked eyes with his captor, "Steve, you can't come in here, man. There are charges on the door!"

Instinctively, Danny pushed his arms up over his head to block Doherty's fist from coming into contact with head. He wasn't certain what happened to the phone but from across the room he could hear Steve's distant voice.

"Danny! Danny!"

Once again, Danny was yanked upright by a mighty force. God this guy was strong Danny thought mutely as he felt his body slam into the desk. The desk cracked and splintered. A fist came into contact with his cheek, followed by another alternating blow. Helpless, all he could do was curl into himself and pray that the guy did not decide to throw him out the window. Another punch to the kidney or maybe it was Doherty's foot Danny couldn't really tell until the tip of Doherty's boot slammed into his ribs.

Unconsciously, Danny let out a groan in time with the sound of a crack which he was certain was bone.

* * *

From her position, Kono shuddered. "It sounds like he's killing him!"

"Just focus, Kono" Chin's voice came back at her, mixed with Steve.

"Double time it, Rookie. You're the only chance Danny's got!"

Doing an army crawl, Kono scrambled frantically until she reached the vent cover outside of Danny's office. The sound of Doherty assault on Danny was more profound now. Squinting, she struggled to see was happening through the slats. Nothing.

"The vent is closed!" she said a little bit louder than she meant too, panic and adrenaline getting the best of her. She wouldn't be able to get a clear shot at Doherty!

"You've got to find a way to open it." Chin's voice was calm and even.

How? Her only choice was the rifle. Quickly, she flipped the rifle over and slammed the butt into the aluminum of the vent, hoping that all of the commotion inside wouldn't give her position away. The vent cover gave a little and she hit it again. One more time!

Success! The vent cover fell from its hinges, but much to Kono's surprise a hand reached up yanking the rifle and her from the vent. Kono felt her body crumple slightly as she fell to the floor with a thud. Immediately she rolled back into a crab crawl. Face to face with Doherty she willed her herself not to shutter as she looked down the barrel of her own weapon. Though she knew it was only filled with darts, the end result would not be pretty should he choose to fire.

Taking a chance, Kono arched her back and sprang upward, into a back-walk-over her foot kicking at the rifle. The rifle wavered and Doherty grinned, tossing the weapon aside. There was nothing he liked more than hand-to-hand combat. The fact that it was with a woman making it even more fun.

Charging, he slammed Kono into the wall, her head connecting sharply with the plaster. The world went gray for a moment, until she realized that Doherty had a hold of her by the throat. Eyes watering, she clamped them shut, struggling against his strength. She clawed his monstrous hands proving no match for the deranged SEAL. He was crushing her windpipe.

"Kono! No!"

She heard Danny's raspy voice call out to her but it seemed so far away. Gasping, she let gravity take her to the floor, the world fading to black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Anyone up for a little Steve whumpage? A quick update for my new friend, Norriski! Thank you to those who continue to add t his story to your alerts. Any hint that you are still reading is a greatly appreaciated.

* * *

Charging, Doherty slammed Kono into the wall, her head connecting sharply with the plaster. The world went gray for a moment, until she realized that Doherty had a hold of her by the throat. Eyes watering, she clamped them shut, struggling against his strength. She clawed his monstrous hands proving she was no match for the deranged SEAL. He was crushing her windpipe.

"Kono! No!"

She heard Danny's raspy voice call out to her but it seemed so far away. Gasping, she let gravity take her to the floor, the world fading to black.

Mustering all of his strength, Danny managed to clamber to his feet. His knees felt like jello- and the room spun as he stood on his broken body. He was only going to have about a second before gravity and the weight of his injuries won out.

The discarded rifle was in his sight. Knowing he would never be able to fire it with bound hands, he did the next best thing. Reminiscent of his high school baseball team, Danny took a mighty swing, striking Doherty across the back with the butt of the rifle.

As predicted, Danny crumbled back to the floor, satisfied that Doherty was no longer an immediate threat to Kono.

The blow wasn't hard enough to keep him out for long but it did the rookie enough time to recover. Lungs, expanding, Kono grabbed at her throat and began to cough violently, tears streaking down her face.

"That's it Kiddo, breath!" Danny rasped with a cough of his own.

Kono coughed a few more times and then pushed up on all fours. On her hands and knees Kono made her way over to the injured detective.

Danny! _Cough, cough. _Kono continued to take in large gulps of air trying to catch her breath. Once her breathing was normal and even she began to inspect Danny's injuries. The blood stains on his shirt and pants prompting a pit to form in her stomach. She counted three stab wounds, a bullet wound and a host of bruises and contusions.

Danny was trembling violently. Touching the side of his face, Kono noted the presence of fever.

"Hurt, all over," Danny croaked looking into Kono's concerned brown eyes.

_Kono! Kono! _It was then she heard Steve's frantic voice yelling into her ear piece.

"Its bad boss, Danny's hurt bad!"

She thought she heard a hitch in Steve's voice before it became the voice of reason. "Where's Doherty?"

Doherty? Kono looked over Danny to see the deranged SEAL beginning to stir and felt a shudder. He was going to be back on his feet in no time if she didn't act fast.

"Gun..Gun in the bag." Danny's teeth chattered.

Kono followed Danny's gaze to the duffel bag that Doherty had one the other side of the room. Rising to her feet she stumbled, struggling to keep her balance as she crossed over to the window where the bag was perched on the ledge.

Frantic fingers curled around the handle Doherty's revolver before she spun around taking a defense stance.

Doherty was advancing toward her.

Drawing back the hammer, Kono shouted a warning which prompted Doherty to burst out in insidious laughter.

Steve's words about not harming the deranged SEAL played in her head as he started to advance but the sure need to keep herself and Danny alive won out as she pulled the trigger, not once but twice, hitting him in the shoulder region.

* * *

For several seconds, Steve and Chin listened to the sound of Kono's breathing each waiting with baited breath of their own.

"What's going on in there, Cuz?" Chin asked finally.

"The suspect is down. Now how about finding a way to get us out of here?"

The two men bumped knuckles in relief before Steve took over Chin's mic. "Will do Kono, but it might take awhile. Doherty rigged the door with charges. We're going to have try and to get to you through the roof."

"You're kidding?" Kono's voice rang back her heart sank as she looked back to Danny. "I don't think, Danny has that kind of time boss."

"Make the time, Kono."

"But what about the window?" Kono argued fearing there was nothing she could do that would physically help the blond detective.

"The charges might be pressured censored." Steve returned. "I can't take the chance that the vibration of the glass might set them off. You can do this Kono. Just find a way to keep Danny warm and use whatever you can to stop the bleeding."

"Roger that, Boss" Kono's voice came back solemn.

Admiral Johnson glared at McGarrett heatedly. "Did I just hear officer Kalakaua say that her suspect was down?"

"Yes, that is what I understood her to say, Sir."

"Damn it! McGarrett. You had strict orders not to harm Doherty! He better damn well not be dead!"

"Better him than any of my people!" Steve fired back, now if you'll excuse me I have to find a way in that office so that I can dismantle the charges our esteemed colleague put on the door!"

The Admiral nodded to the two MPs prompting the men to advance, weapons drawn "We're sorry, Commander we can't let you do that."

"The hell you can't! My partner is in there dying!" Steve retorted blatantly as he tried to sidestep the MP closest to him.

Reacting as ordered the armed MP replied by ramming his weapon into Steve's abdomen, while the other struck the Naval commander twice in the shoulder as McGarrett doubled over, forcing him to the ground.

Chin bolted from his seat only to have the MP's whirl on him, threateningly.

"This is not your fight, Officer Kelly." The Admiral said quietly as both men watched Steve withering on the ground. "I suggest you step back."

Pleading no contest, Chin raised his hands and took two steps backward as the Admiral knelt at Steve's side, whispering loudly.

"This is not personal, Steve. But I am under strict orders not to let you touch this. Now I don't want to hurt you but I will do what is necessary to do as I have been tasked. My best advice if you don't want to find yourself in the brig is that you vacate the premises immediately."

The Admiral stood erect, and motioned to his men, allowing Steve the space he needed to compose himself.

For several seconds, Steve lay on the ground holding his tender midsection until Chin offered him a hand up. "What's this all about, Brah?"

"I don't know but I intend to find out," Steve returned rubbing the back of his neck. I'm going to go pay a visit to the Governor."

* * *

Once outside, Steve made a beeline for the parking lot but instead of going to his truck, he headed for the Camaro, wondering if Danny had even realized that the last time he had been to the apartment that Steve had lifted his spare set of keys and duplicated his own copy. Sliding into the driver's side, he adjusted the seat and pulled down the visor, the picture of Grace and Danny's prized New Jersey postcard staring back at him.

Hang on, Danno. Just hang on.

He made it to the Governor's mansion in record time, much to his surprise he found her waiting with her best game face.

"I've been wondering when you were going to show up." She greeted in a business like tone. "Sit down."

"I'd rather stand." He refuted.

"Suit yourself" she frowned. "But I know why you're here and I can't help you."

Storm clouds formed on Steve's brow. "Danny is trapped in his office with a mad man and he could be dying!"

"You don't think I know that?" the Governor snapped. "And before you rip into me, you have to know that if anything happens to him I am going to have a very difficult time forgiving myself. I wish to God I could do something but my hands are tied!"

Steve's angry express turned to one of confusion. Why? What the hell is going on?"

The Governor lowered her eyes. "I'm not supposed to say anything."

"Not good enough, Pat!" Steve snapped using her first name. "My team risks their lives everyday taking on the cases nobody else wants to touch with most of them being under your direction!"

The Governor bit down on her lip. "Doherty is a part of a covert operation. Somewhere in his delusional mind he holds the key to another operation known as black tiger."

Black Tiger. The term was familiar to Steve. Black Tiger was code name for a group of radicals responsible for supplying equipment to multiple suicide bombers.

"So, the fact that he's been in a psychiatric ward for the last year for killing that woman in 'Afghanistan is just a cover-up?" Steve questioned.

"Not entirely. He is still due to appear in a formal court martial for the crimes that he has committed." The governor answered. "From the way I understand it. They've been trying to exact the information they need while he serves his time. When they get it could used to save hundreds of thousands of lives."

"That's why they want Doherty alive."

"And given your track record," the governor's voice trailed. "The powers that be decided that it would be better if you weren't involved."

Steve turned on one heel intent on leaving, "Well, maybe they should have thought about it before Doherty decided to knife my partner!"

"Steve," the Governor's hand fell to his bicep, "I never said I didn't want you to do what you need to do to save Danny. But if anything happens to Doherty, I'm not going to be able to help you."

Steve felt his nostril flare as he jerked his arm away. "If anything happens to Danny, you'd better have a good explanation for his daughter!"

* * *

Back inside the office, Kono had managed to find a blanket inside Danny's closet. Obviously the blanket belong to Grace she noted seeing that the material was done in a Hello Kitty pattern. "Where did this come from?" she asked as she spread it over a shivering Danny.

"My mom made that for Grace's 6th birthday. I'm supposed to take to the cleaners." Danny answered wearily.

Kono made a face. "Mmm…in that case I guess I'd better not shred it for bandages."

Danny managed a small laugh followed by a coughing fit. "You might have to answer to Grace for that."

"Well, then I guess that leaves my shirt." Kono quipped pulling her thin t-shirt from her slender form to reveal a ribbed style tank underneath. Tearing it right down the middle, she stuffed one half under Danny's shirt covering the wound on his shoulder and the other against his weeping abdomen.

"Sorry," she frowned as Danny hissed at the pressure she was applying to his wounds.

"S'okay." He swallowed shifting his eyes to Doherty. "How's Hannibal Lecter over there doing?"

"He hasn't moved." Kono replied letting her eyes wander to the larger man. She knew her shot hadn't meant to kill just incapacitate. Chances were that Doherty would wake up at some point.

Overhead the sound of drilling could be heard as Chin and a construction crew worked diligently to break through the plaster. Once they were able, a member of the bomb squad would repel through the hole and dismantle the charges.

For Danny's sake, Kono hoped that it would be soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am really touched by the number of reviews for the last chapter. You guys are the best! In return here is part 6. I hope to be able to update every couple of days but like the rest of the world I have to return to work tomorrow so my writing time will be limited. :(. Anyhow please let me know your thoughts on this chapter as I struggled with the ending.

* * *

After several hours of searching Kono finally found the keys to Danny's handcuffs and released his hands.

"Better?"

"You have no idea," Danny groaned allowing his arms to rest at side. Although the comfort was small, it was nice to have the ability to move his hands freely again as they were so much a part of his shining personality.

Kono smiled as she rocked back onto her hunches, resting his head in her lap. His skin was completely ashen now and clammy giving the rookie all the more reason to worry.

"How much longer?" Danny coughed as tiny bits of the ceiling started to fall in a dust like fashion. Three hours had now passed since Chin and company had started working on the roof. Being on the second story, they would have to cut through the floor of the office above Danny's to reach the detective.

Kono rolled her eyes heavenward. "I don't know."

"Hey Kono, can I ask you something?" he asked, tired

Kono smiled at him as she brushed a fallen piece of his blond hair off of his brow. "Uh…Oh. Sounds like it's going to be serious," she quipped noting the tone of his voice.

Danny drew in a huge breath and exhaled slowly before adverting his eyes over to Doherty. As horrible as his question was going to sound he had to ask. "I was just wondering why you didn't go for a kill shot?"

He'd watched the rookie take perfect aim for Doherty's chest and then jerk away at the last second.

Kono lowered her eyes. "My orders were to take him out with a tranquilizer dart."

Danny's brow furrowed. "And Super Seal was okay with it?"

Kono's brow furrowed to wondering what he was getting at. "All I know is that he told me. We're not allowed to Harm to Doherty."

"Since when does Steve care about something what we're not allowed to do?" By Danny's standards the man had no regard for procedure and should have found a way to have busted in hours ago.

Kono's voice started to stammer slightly. "I-don't know. Some Admiral showed up and started giving orders. He had no choice but to back down."

Wrong choice words Kono noted as she saw a change in Danny's face.

"Back down? Steve McGarrett never backs down," Danny's eyes shifted back to Doherty. "You think maybe he's concerned by his psycho buddy over there?" he added remembering how Steve had initially stuck up for Nick Taylor when Danny had expressed his doubts in Taylor's involvement in the Pak case.

Kono started to shake her head. "No…it's not like that."

"So let me see if I have this straight? He doesn't a blink an eye at stealing 10 million dollars for Chin but when my life is on the life he lets some stuffy Admiral push him around?"

"STOP," Kono ordered knowing that Danny was only going to drive them both crazy with questions that at the moment didn't have any answers "Just stop."

"I'm just saying…" Danny argued until she reached around and picked up the ball gag that Doherty had left on the floor.

"Don't make me use this on you," she teased watching his face change back to exhaustion. Argument aside, Danny needed to save his strength.

Seeing it would do him no good to get into a battle of words with the rookie, Danny consented to a temporary defeat. "ok..ok…but when Superman finally decides to fly in here he and I are going to have some choice words about this lack of timeliness."

"That doesn't surprise me." Kono snorted as larger snowflake pieces of the ceiling started to fall around them.

* * *

Steve was just leaving the Governor's mansion when his cell rang: Unlisted Number. He frowned thoughtfully for a moment and answered. "McGarrett."

"Hey, it's me." Catherine's voice came back at him. "I'm sorry about earlier but they're watching me."

"I know"

"Steve what is going on?"

"I'll explain later," he returned rolling the Camaro out of the drive.

"Do you need still my help?"

A grin crossed the infamous Commander's face. "That depends. Are you still in touch with your helo pilot friend?"

* * *

The next call Steve made was to Chin. "Hey Buddy, how are things going?"

"Slow," Chin answered. Three hours of work and the jackhammers had yet to make a dent through the concrete. "At this rate, it will be next Christmas before we get to them."

"I think I have a better way." Steve replied. "Grab an EMT, preferably a brave one and meet me on the roof of the Palace. I'll explain everything when I get there."

The landline to Danny's office rang and Kono promptly answered. "Officer Kalakaua"

"Kono, I need for you to double check and make sure there aren't any charges connected to the outside window and then I need for you get yourself and Danny away from the glass." Steve told her.

"Roger that, Boss." A quick check of the glass revealed that the outside window was clear. Now for the hard part, moving Danny: she hated to cause him more pain, but given Steve's phone call she didn't have a choice.

"C'mon, time to move," she said sliding her arms underneath his arm pits. No good. At this point Danny was lethargic and dead weight. 160lbs to her 110 was not going to work. Gazing around the room she spotted the couch and did the next best thing. Using all of her strength, she pushed the toppled sofa in front of him creating a protective barrier.

Crouching down, Kono hugged Danny's limp body to hers, waiting for what was yet to come. The sound of a helicopter was becoming increasingly louder in the distance.

"So how's this going to work again?" Chin shouted from his position on the roof as a Naval Attack Helicopter came into view. The roar of the helicopter blades were so loud forcing Steve to yell as he looked at his friend.

"Bullet resistant glass is sensitive to the heat of the laser. He's going to fire the airborne laser and use it to break the glass. Then you and I are going repel down and enter through the window."

Chin smiled his famous grin. "And you're not afraid of taking out one of Hawaii's most popular landmarks?"

"Not in the least," Steve shrugged.

"What about the vibration in connection to the charges?"

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." Steve added gathering his repelling gear.

"I wonder what Danny and Kono will have to say about that?"

"They can thank me later." Steve returned with his usual sense of confidence.

A moment later, the pilot fired an ultra violet laser, shattering the glass. As the helicopter rose back up towards the top of the building the pilot flashed Steve a thumbs up.

"That's our signal." Steve said tightening the repelling harness around his waist. Chin did the same. Together the two friends and the EMT scaled down the side of the building until they reached the opening. Steve was the first to enter, followed by the EMT and finally Chin.

"It's about time you got here." Kono smiled popping up from behind the couch.

"How's Danny?" Steve followed the EMT, kneeling behind the couch as Chin went over to the door and began inspecting the explosives.

"He's been in and out of consciousness for about an hour now." Kono told him as she stepped out of the way so that the EMT could work.

Pulling back the blanket, he opened Danny's shirt noting the presence of bright red splotches on the detective's chest.

Kono's eyes went wide. Those were not there earlier. "What is that?"

The EMT placed a stethoscope on Danny's chest timing the rate of his heart. "Heart rate is 90 beats per minute, temperature is up and given the fact he's gone several hours without medical treatment, I'd say that is a sign of septic shock." As a general rule, septic shock resulted in a 50% mortality rate.

Steve frowned thoughtfully touching Danny's shoulder. "Danno?"

Responding to Steve's voice, Danny moved his head but did not open his eyes. "Watch the shoulder; I think your buddy over there dislocated it."

"He's not my buddy," Steve smiled amused by Danny's sarcastic tone.

"And I suppose Taylor wasn't your buddy either," Danny's words were beginning to slur and Steve thought he detected a hint of anger. Not that it was uncommon for Danny to be angry with him, heck it was an everyday event but this was different somehow: it seemed to be personal.

"You can lecture me on my choice of friends later." Steve rose to his feet made his way over to Doherty. The man appeared to sleeping on his side. Pressing two fingers to the charioted artery, McGarrett confirmed that the man was very much still alive.

"Tom?" Steve shook the SEAL twice. "Mad Man, can you hear me?"

Startled Doherty's body jumped, twisting as two brown eyes became slits. "Slum Dog?"

"Yes, Tom it's me." Steve sighed thankful the man recognized him.

Doherty finished rolling over so that he was flat on his back. "What happened?"

"You were shot by one of my officers."

"Shot?" Doherty sat up without a single struggle or wince of pain. "Why?"

Steve placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "You don't remember trying to kill detective Williams?"

Doherty thought for a moment and sniffed the air. A vague memory was dancing in his mind, "the traitor. Where is he?"

Doherty lunged forward only to have Steve hold him back. Steve assumed the traitor he was talking about was Danny. "It's okay. He's in my custody. We're going to take him back to HQ for further questioning."

Part of Steve was glad that Doherty was still in some sort of psychosis. It helped with justifying the feelings he had over what the man had done to his partner. Reaching onto his belt, McGarrett pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"I'm sorry Tom. I'm going to have to take you in too." Rising to his feet, McGarrett guided the deranged SEAL to a standing position.

Doherty's eyes narrowed. In his mind, McGarrett was siding with the traitor! Silently his hand slipped down to the sheath on his cargo pants. Pulling out his knife with one swift motion he slashed Steve in the left bicep.

Blood trickling down his arm, the Five-0 Commander, jumped back, pulling out his SIG Pro. "Don't make me do it, Tom." He threatened training his weapon.

Kono pulled out the gun she had used earlier and together they surrounded Doherty.

"Boss?" Chin called out from his position at the door.

"Keep working on dismantling those charges." McGarrett ordered. "Kono and I have got this covered."

Steve stepped closer to Doherty. "You're surrounded Tom. Drop the knife!"

Doherty took a step back easing himself toward Danny and the EMT. "Stay away from Detective Williams." Steve snarled as Doherty continued to move closer to his partner.

"He's a traitor…betrayed his country." Doherty stammered as he raised his knife and went for the EMT forcing both McGarrett and Kono to fire. It wasn't clear whose bullet had taken down Doherty as he started to fall but one thing was certain: he would not get up.

* * *

**Hawaii Medical Center**

Steve sat on the exam table somber as a nurse placed several sutures into his arm. Though he'd been treated for whatever concoction that Doherty doused his knife, he could still feel the burn igniting his flesh.

"We're almost finished Commander," the woman smiled securing the final suture into place. She then covered the area with a sterile dressing and instructed Steve to come back in two weeks. "You're good to go."

Steve thanked the nurse and slipped on his shirt before heading up to the ICU where he met Kono and Chin.

"Any word on Danny?" he asked the two concerned faces. Kono glanced at Chin and then proceeded to fill him in on the details of the detective's condition. "They're treating the sepsis as best they can. Right now they're trying to bring down his temperature by using some specially insulated sheets. The doctor also mentioned several different antibiotics but-

"They can't remove the bullet from his leg until the sepsis is gone." Chin finished.

Steve nodded trying to process all of it. "What about you, Kono? Are you okay?" he asked noting the bruises on her throat.

Kono looked at Chin for moment. "I'm good, Chin here is going to take of me."

"That's what family is for" Steve grinned, "I'm going in to see Danny."

"Better stop at the nurses' station first," Kono quipped in a sing-song-voice.

Steve entered Danny's room donning a set of pale yellow scrubs and a mask. It wasn't by choice but rather a requirement, set by the hospital staff in effort to keep the detective in a germ free environment.

"Holy Mother of God" Danny raspy voice exclaimed. The oxygen mask placed over his face made it sound like he was buried somewhere in deep dark cave. "What in the hell are you wearing?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Steve quipped noting that Danny's torso had been wrapped securely in sterile insulated sheets, making him look like a mummy. "But how are you feeling?"

Danny tossed his partner a look. "Let's just say I know how James Caan's character felt when he made Misery with Kathy Bates and leave it with that."

"Good movie" Steve quipped.

"Yeah…" Danny sighed, "Unfortunately for me it was all a little too real."

"It's over now. Doherty's dead." Steve said with conviction.

"So, I heard. What does the Navy have to say about that?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet." He was a little more concerned in seeing that Danny was in good hands to care about Admiral Johnson and the Governor.

"I just have one question." Danny returned in a succinct fashion. "WHAT IN THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?"


	7. Chapter 7

____

____

**A/N**: I was going to end this story with this chapter but then several of you asked about consequences for Steve so…I decided that the second half of the story will focus on that. Hope you all continue to enjoy this little ride.

* * *

Danny tossed his partner a look. "Let's just say I know how James Caan's character felt when he made Misery with Kathy Bates and leave it with that."

"Good movie"

"Yeah…" Danny sighed, "Unfortunately for me it was all a little too real."

"It's over now. Doherty's dead." Steve said with conviction.

"So, I heard. What does the Navy have to say about that?"

"Honestly, I don't know yet." He was a little more concerned in seeing that Danny was in good hands to care about Admiral Johnson and the Governor.

"I just have one question." Danny returned in succinct tone. "WHAT IN THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

Steve was taken back for a moment. Though Danny's outburst was typical it had a certain edge to it that he hadn't noticed until now. Maybe it was the fever or the trauma. Underneath his tough exterior, Danny was just like everyone else: vulnerable. "You were in there for a grand total of 38 minutes before Kono tried to overtake Doherty."

"Did you hear me say what took Kono so long?"

"Are you serious?" Steve bit back out of habit. "I still saved your ass!"

"Yes…when your partner is taken hostage by a psycho you do not suddenly decide that it is time to follow procedure!"

Steve was certain if Danny had not been confined by the insulated sheets that his arms would have been flailing.

"So let me get this straight, you suddenly don't want me to have any regard for procedure?" he countered, noting that the heart monitor was starting to beep with intensity. It was time to back down. Right now the only thing that was important was that his partner fought off the infection that was trying to claim his body.

"Don't put words in my mouth. All that I'm saying is that you could have had the helicopter come in a little sooner."

"I'll try to remember that next time" Steve spun around, heading for the door when Danny called him back. His voice was calm now, humbling.

"That thing with the laser…that was cool by the way."

Steve looked over his shoulder. Just so you know that fits into the category of very high level of insanity."

Danny managed a tired but obvious half smile. "I would have been disappointed if it didn't but I do expect you to pay for the damages to my office by the way and a new tie too."

"I'm not buying you a new tie besides who wears a tie to the office on Sunday?"

"Grace gave me that tie," Danny countered. "It was my day with her and she was sick so wore it because I wanted to feel close to her."

"It's a good thing you did that tie is probably what kept you from bleeding to death." Not that it mattered but Steve had to wonder why his ex-colleague had chosen to use the tie as a means to control the bleeding in Danny's leg.

"And with that being said, you know that dirty bullet is still lodged in my leg. It's probably why I have this infection too."

Steve stuck out his lower lip. "Probably"

"This all goes back to your lack of timeliness, making the entire situation you're fault."

Not that he would admit it, but Steve couldn't help but admire Danny's resolve to keep up the argument. It was tiny part of what made them such a great team. "Why don't you get some rest before you give yourself a stroke?"

Turning, Steve exited the room, and deposited his scrubs in the appropriate bin. "So how's Danny?" the Governor's voice called to him.

Steve looked up to see the ultimate head of his task force standing in front him, dressed in her best Navy suit.

"Upset about my lack of timeliness."

"He'll get over it." She replied lifting her chin so that she could see over Steve's shoulder getting a glimpse at his second in command.

"That's if he doesn't die from the septic shock." Steve bit back icily.

"Really Steve, he's not going to die." The governor snorted. "You shouldn't be so overly dramatic. Danny is tough he'll pull through this in time."

Time there was that word again he thought noting the governor's pregnant pause. There was something she was going to say and Steve had the feeling he wasn't going to like it.

"Do you need a beer?" he asked.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." She replied in a soft tone. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

The Governor shifted her eyes confirming their level of privacy. "Admiral Johnson is on his way here right now. He's going to arrest you for disobeying a direct order. You killed Doherty."

What? Was she serious? Steve's dark blue eyes grew wide in time with the sound of heavy footfalls. Johnson and two military MP's were coming straight for him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't warn you sooner." Gov. Jameson frowned noting that Johnson had called her right before Steve walked out of Danny's room.

"It's fine." Steve's first instinct was to run but his regard for the military wouldn't let him. He was still an officer in the United States Navy he reasoned. Technically, the Governor was right. In a roundabout way he had disobeyed a direct order. There was something big going on with Doherty bigger than the boundaries of his immunity with Five-0 would allow and he stepped in it in order to save Danny.

"Commander McGarrett," Admiral Johnson called out in an authoritarian tone. "You are under arrest for disobeying a direct order.

From inside his cubical Danny could only watch in horror as the MP's cuffed his partner. "What's going on?"

The nurse taking his vitals looked at him in confusion prompting him to raise his voice. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?"

"You need to calm down, detective," The nurse replied as he started to squirm tugging on all of the tubes and wires that were providing medication to his broken body.

"I'll calm down when someone tells me what's going on with my partner!" Danny attempted to raise his shoulders from the bed only to be met with a wave of pain. Every injured point of his body was attacking him.

The nurses' hands were on his shoulders now confining him to the bed. "Just relax."

"Pl-please t-tell me-what is happening with m-my partner. Just g-go out there." Danny pleaded as the nurse pressed the call button. The alert from the heart monitor was going off like crazy.

As he was being lead away Steve saw a flash of blue scrubs race pass him into Danny's cubical. "What's going on?" he looked back at the Governor.

Gov. Jameson shook her head.

"Go in there!" Steve barked sensing what was happening with partner. If there was one thing Danny hated it was being kept in the dark. "Explain to him what's going on."

Gov. Jameson nodded a quick response and stepped inside. Despite the insulated sheets Danny was fighting valiantly against the nurses who were trying to hold him down. In addition to pulling an IV portal out, he had managed to knock the pillow to floor, and had squirmed his way half-down the mattress, kicking his way out of the insulated sheets.

"We're going to have sedate him." One of the nurses said as the Governor stepped forward.

"May I try?"

One nurse looked at the other, each keeping their weight on Danny's shoulders.

The Governor set her purse in the chair and took seat on the edge of the bed, placing her hands on either side of Danny's hot feverish face. "Daniel, listen to me. You aren't helping Steve this way."

Danny's face was twisted as he continued to wriggle slightly. "What's going on?"

"I'm trying to tell you but you need to calm down."

"H-have to get to Steve," he ground, letting the infection do to the talking.

"You can't" The Governor answered pointedly. "And if you don't settle down, I am going to personally tell your ex-wife that she can proceed with those custody provisions she wanted a few months ago."

At the mention of Rachel, Danny suddenly relaxed his fear of losing Grace kicking him back into reason.

"That's better," the Governor smiled signaling to the nurses that it was okay to release him. "Now, Steve is being arrested for killing Doherty. He was told under no circumstances was he to harm him and he went against it."

"You're supposed to protect us," Danny panted. "You gave Steve immunity."

The Governor pulled her hands away from his face and stroked his cheek. "I'm the Governor of Hawaii Daniel, not the President of the United States. Unfortunately, I can't control the Navy."

So you're just going to let Steve hang out to dry?" Danny's pale eyes with glossed with obvious pain.

"No, I'm going to put my best people on it."

"Steve and I are you're best." Danny retorted on the verge of sleep. Fighting the nurses and arguing with Steve had taken everything he had. Right now all his body wanted to do was slip to a restful state of oblivion so that it could heal.

The Governor offered him a smile. "You have my word I will not stop working on this until Steve is released."

Conceding Danny responded with a tired nod.

"Now do I have to those ladies over there sedate you or are you going to behave yourself?" The Governor quipped affectionately as he started to drift off.

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

Outside, Chin and Kono could only watch as their Boss was roughly shoved into a black Towncar with tinted windows and military issue plates. "I don't understand." Kono began looking at her cousin. "How do they know that it was Steve that killed Doherty? I could have fired the kill shot too?"

"Truthfully?" Chin sighed, "I don't think they care."

* * *

Once inside the car, the Admiral pulled a blindfold from his pocket. "Put this on him." He barked handing the black cloth to one of the MPs.

The MP looked at the Commanding officer in confusion. "Sir?"

"Just do it!" the Admiral hissed watching as the two underlings exchanged glances. One MP motioned to the other and Steve felt his body shudder unfortunately the handcuffs prevented him from doing anything about it.

"You both know this is wrong," he yelped as the black cloth was placed over his eyes. "If you follow through with this you're careers with the Navy are over!"

"He has a point." One of the MP's said earning the Admiral's fury.

"SHUT-UP! Nobody's career is over. Once we get where we are going you're role in this little operation is over!"

"What operation?" Steve demanded, his answer coming in the form of a smirk.

"All in good time Commander, all in good time."

Knowing it would do him no good to argue, Steve kept quite concentrating on the amount of time that had passed and the curves that the vehicle was taking. The vehicle drove for approximately 45 minutes before the sound of tires rolling over gravel told him they were on a dirt road. They careened for several more minutes and finally came to a halt.

Remaining quite, Steve was pulled from the car by one of the MP's and then passed off to another set of hands.

"You may be dismissed." The Admiral told the MP's. "Take the Towncar back to base and do not say anything to anyone. If you do…"

"Yes, sir." The two younger men answered.

The large hand wrapped around Steve's bicep tugging inside some sort of building. Judging from the sound of a metal door being pulled against a set of wheels Steve assumed it to be a warehouse or some sort of bunker. They walked for 20 paces Steve counted before the hand pushed him down onto a folding chair.

The chair wavered slightly against the force of Steve's off set weight making him think he was going to topple over. When he didn't he then felt a heavy rope being wrapped around his torso securing him to the chair. Once his bonds were tight, Steve felt the presence of a body with military issued dress shoes moving around him.

"What's this all about Johnson?" he asked moving his head in the direction of the Johnson's form.

Johnson leaned over getting right in Steve's face. His answer came by reciting a portion of the SEAL's Creed:

"By wearing the Trident I accept the responsibility of my chosen profession and it is a privilege that I must earn every day.

My loyalty to Country and Team is beyond reproach. I humbly serve as a Guardian to my fellow Americans always ready to defend those who are unable to defend themselves. I do not advertise the nature of my work or seek recognition for my actions. I voluntarily accept the inherent hazards of my profession placing the welfare and security of others before my own."

"Were you loyal to your teammate, Commander?" Johnson bellowed as a closed fist came into contact with Steve's face.

Steve said nothing as the man continued reciting the creed that he had pledged to memory.

"I serve with honor on and off the battlefield. The ability to control my emotions and my actions regardless of circumstances sets me apart from other men. Uncompromising integrity is my standard. My character and honor are steadfast.

My Word is my Bond."

An alternate first came into contact with the opposite side of Steve's face.

"We expect to lead and be lead. In the absence of Orders I will take charge, lead my Teammates, and accomplish the mission. I lead by example in all situations."

"You had ORDERS to follow!" Johnson shouted.

"I will NEVER Quit!

I persevere and thrive on adversity. My Nation expects me to be physically harder and mentally stronger than my enemies."

"Doherty was NOT the enemy!" The third blow smashed into the side of Steve's temple sending the SEAL and the chair to the floor.

"If knocked down I will get back up every time!" Johnson continued.

Two sets of hands reached down, pulling Steve and the chair back up.

"I will draw on every remaining ounce of strength to protect my Teammates and accomplish the mission. YOUR JOB WAS TO PROTECT YOUR TEAMMATE!" Johnson screamed, the vein in his neck bulging.

"I DID!" Steve shouted back attempting to lunge from the chair.

"YOU LET DOHERTY DIE!"

"Unlike you, who allowed him to be tortured in a military institution so you could continue a senseless operation?"

"No Commander, unlike you! Doherty wanted to remain loyal to the cause. He consented to everything so that we might rid the world of low life scum suicide bombers who senselessly murder our people every day!"

Steve could feel his cheeks beginning to swell as more blows followed each alternating about his face and head. He was just about to pass out when he felt someone grab him by the hair, throwing his head back.

"I think it's time we reprogrammed you, Commander, remind you where you come from!" The next thing Steve felt was a needle stick to the neck. Seconds later his whole world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Just so you know, I consider my latest development to be an arch in the storyline, another episode if you will. And if you are reading my other story, I have not forgotten about it. The ideas for this one just happen to be coming a little bit faster.

**24 hours later…**

The heels of Governor Jameson's shoes clicked as she made her way into the Five-0 spaces, behind her walked another woman donning naval dress blues. "I think you'll find officers Kelly and Kalakaua to be most helpful." They stopped just short of Chin's office. The woman nodded turning her attention to the shambles that used to be Danny's office.

"That space belongs to Five-0's second in command. Detective Williams is currently in the hospital recovering from injuries sustained from the hostage situation that Admiral Johnson was overseeing." The Governor furthered explained.

The woman was about to nod again when they were approached by Chin. "Gov. Jameson." The Hawaiian native greeted.

The Gov. smiled warmly at the interim Five-0 commander. "Chin- Ho Kelly, I'd like for you to meet Chief Petty Officer, Lauren Sanders. Lauren has been assigned to serve as a liaison between my office and Navy while we investigate the disappearance of Commander McGarrett. She will be very instrumental in helping you deal with the naval community.

"Nice to meet you," Chin replied taking in the petite Chief Petty Officer. Standing no taller than 5'1 in heels Lauren was a pretty little thing with creamy colored skin, blue eyes and honey colored hair.

"My pleasure," Lauren stuck out her hand squeezing his with a firm grip. "If you want to go inside, I'll brief you on Admiral Johnson."

Chin led the woman to the main conference room where they found Kono pouring over a file on Tom Doherty. After proper introductions were made Lauren download her presentation to the SMART Board and began her brief.

"After graduating from the Academy with a degree in Arabic Kenneth Randell Johnson joined the Fleet in 1980 and pursued a career in Naval Intelligence. He was accepted to SEAL school in 1982, graduated top of his class and was assigned to Naval SEAL team 2 where he worked his way up the chain of command displaying exceptional leadership skills which earned him a certain level of respect in the SEAL community. He served in Desert Storm and was promoted to Captain in 1990, where he was assigned to Naval SEAL School in San Diego. Rear Admiral in 1995 where he did a tour at the Pentagon, Vice Admiral 2000 and received the honor of a four Star Admiral in 2006 where he was given the command of overseeing the SEAL Community in the Pacific Fleet. He is currently slated for retirement in June 2011."

"31 years that's quite an impressive career" Chin commented. "Is there anything in his file that might suggest why he took McGarrett?"

"I'm getting to that." Lauren returned touching the glass screen. "Over the years, there have been multiple complaints against Johnson for performing what is known as Code Red."

"Like in a Few Good Men?" Kono questioned.

"Exactly," Lauren stated. "It is believed that Johnson was considered to be old school meaning that he subject to his men to unusual and sometimes cruel methods of training to demonstrate their loyalty."

"So, why is he still in the Navy?"

"Unfortunately when it came down to it, none of the claims could be founded. The sailors either withdrew their complaints, or they suddenly ended up with injuries that prompted medical discharges from the Navy; one even met an untimely death."

"Scare tactics," Chin commented.

"More or less," Lauren returned. "NCIS has even had him on their radar for cases involving possible brainwashing most recently in the Doherty case but again, we can't find the evidence needed to support any real action. They have enough to press him into retirement but now that Doherty's dead that's it."

"So you think he took Steve for some sort of retaliation?" Kono asked.

"More than likely, he is looking for a new lackey to replace Doherty in the Black Tiger operation. He's knows that Commander McGarrett is both skilled and intelligent enough to handle that operation. He's probably hoping that he can somehow sway him into returning to the SEAL community," Lauren responded watching Steve and Kono exchange worried glances.

Kono crossed her arms over her chest. "So where do we start?" she asked looking at the Governor.

Chin and Lauren will work with NCIS on interrogating the two MP's involved and hopefully pinpoint a location. Kono for the moment, I want you stay with Danny until he's out of the woods. I spoke to his doctor this morning things aren't looking as good as they had hoped. After his outburst the other day I'm afraid to think of what might happen if he wakes up and starts asking questions about Steve."

"Sure," Kono replied, notably disappointed.

Chin's hand slid to her shoulder squeezing it, in a show of comfort. "You have my word Cuz, I'll keep you apprised every step of the way."

* * *

Still blindfolded, Steve was forced to kneel in front of tub of salt water. His hands were kept bound as Johnson made accusations designed to inflict him with guilt and self doubt, while another man repeatedly pushed his head into the water, each time forcing him to hold his breath a little longer until Steve thought his lungs would explode.

"You betrayed your teammate, your brother! Johnson would shout. "You broke the vow you swore to protect! There are members of your SEAL team still fighting in Afghanistan, some of them who have lost their fathers! They're real men, Steve. They keep on fighting, despite the family members they lose!"

"Leave my father out of this!" Steve tried to argue, but each time he did it meant a longer time under the water and another senseless beating. Now given, Steve was trained to withstand such brainwashing techniques but even he had his limits. He was certain that whatever drugs they were shooting into his system were designed to break his will and hurry along the process.

Repeated verbal attacks on his team were designed to break his trust and self-confidence of those who were closest to him.

"You think that sniveling detective from New Jersey could ever measure up to the loyalty of your brethren? He doesn't understand the way we do things! He wants to mold you into something you are not! He'd never make it as SEAL Steve. He doesn't have what it takes to be one of us! He's a wildcard!"

And Chin-Ho Kelly, do you really think a man like that would even be allowed to serve his country given his background? Do you really think you can trust him? He is a disgrace!"

He wasn't clear on how long exactly the tactic of dunking his head underwater had gone on but he was fairly certain it was more than a few hours. His knees were starting to ache from the hard concrete floor and his nose and eyes burned from having his face constantly shoved into the salt water.

When they were finished with the dunking, Johnson's two henchmen took turns spraying him with a fire hose. The force of the spray was horrendous making him feel as if he were being shot repeatedly. When they were finished they would place him back in the chair, watching him shiver. From there they waited for him to drift off from exhaustion. When his head would nod they would fire off a bull horn that had the volume of a full blow rock concert making his entire body jump. At one point, Steve thought he had completely lost his hearing only to have it return when they went back to the dunking. The process continued over and over until the point came when Steve figured that they were too tired to continue at that point, they would pipe the sounds of a battle zone into the room, forcing him to listen to the sounds of fallen solders until it was time for his next injection.

Except for when he would pass out from whatever they were giving him sleep was not an option. There was always someone on him, shouting cruel words or creating some sort of physical discomfort. "You know you'll get that partner of yours killed one day, that pretty little rookie too. They aren't strong enough to keep up with you Steve. They aren't like us."

"Us," Steve sighed mentally trying to envision the integrity of a true Navy SEAL. It wasn't Johnson nor was it Doherty.

* * *

**3 days later…**

"No!" Danny woke up to the sound of screaming. It wasn't until he felt Kono shaking him that he realized that the screams he was hearing were his own and from the sound of things he was screaming like a girl. How embarrassing he droned silently as she touched his arm and began to whisper soothing comments, "It was just a dream. It was just a dream"

"Yeah" he croaked not willing to reveal what the dream was about. Once again he was trapped in his office with Doherty, only this time the deranged SEAL had his hands on Grace. He was just about to press his trusty knife to her throat when fear had jolted the detective awake.

"Doherty?" she frowned when his blue pale eyes became coherent. "I'm not surprised, the last time the nurse was here your temperature was almost 102." Funky dreams and night terrors went with the territory.

"I take it that's why you're wearing a mask and that lovely yellow paper get up?" he groaned licking his dry chapped lips. He throat was dry making him feel as if he had eaten sand.

Kono picked up a paper cup and filled it with ice-chips from the pitcher on the bedside table. "It was the only way the nurses would consent to letting me stay here."

Danny gave her a quizzical look as Kono pressed the button on the railing to raise the head of the bed so that he was in an upright position. "You've been staying here?"

Gently Kono pressed a plastic spoon to his lips prodding him to swallow the chips. "You've been unconscious for 3 days. Chin and I didn't think you were going to make it. Dr. Carson said you almost gave it up a couple of times."

3 days? Danny squinted against the overhead fluorescent light. He wouldn't say anything in front of Kono but his head, shoulder and leg hurt like hell. If it weren't for Grace giving it up would be such a bad idea.

It was then he noticed that something wasn't quite right. Instead of being wrapped like a mummy in insulated seats, his wrists were restrained to the bed railing with some sort of poly cotton.

"What is this?"

Kono opened her mouth taking a moment to form her words. "You were thrashing in your sleep. They were afraid you were going to hurt yourself."

Danny gave her the Williams look. "Well, I'm not thrashing now. Get these off me."

"I can't," Kono hesitated wishing that it were Chin sitting there instead of her.

"What you mean you can't? In case you have forgotten rookie, I outrank you."

Kono furrowed her brow, opting to keep her cool. Though she loved her co-workers she was getting tired of the rookie bit. Danny's doctor had said that if the detective were have a fighting chance at a full recovery he was looking at a minimum of 2 wks in the hospital plus a stint a rehab. Complete bed rest was non-negotiable. "Danny, you're sick."

Since when do sick people have to be treated like the common scum that he worked so hard to keep off the streets? "What is this hospital policy now?"

"It's Five-0 policy."

"Five-0 policy," Danny repeated. "What did Steve put you up to this?" It was then he remembered. Curse the damn fever for messing with his cognition. The look on Kono's face told him that something was wrong.

"Catch me up here. Did the Governor square things with the Navy yet?"

"No." Kono said slowly, "In fact, the Navy doesn't know where he is."

Danny's face went all screwy. "The Navy doesn't know where he is? How is that possible? I watched them haul his ass out of here in handcuffs!"

"Apparently, they didn't deliver him to lock-up. According to the Governor, the Navy has no record of ever issuing an order to arrest Steve. The Judge Advocate General never had an interest in pressing charges."

Danny could feel his body temperature and blood pressure rising as he tugged at his restraints. "Then why are you sitting here? You and Chin need to be talking to clown MPs and that crackpot admiral!"

"We are!" Kono countered. "Chin has been working with Navy. They have the MP's in custody right now! They're cooperating. They lead Chin and NCIS to the exact location where they left the Admiral and McGarrett."

"And let me guess, he wasn't there." Danny finished, twisting his wrists against the cotton restraints. "Just get me out of these things."

"No!" Kono said with conviction. She was certain that the nurses would remove the restraints once they discovered that Danny was lucid and no longer a danger to himself. But for the moment she wanted to keep him secure.

"Why?"

"Because I know you," she bit back. "The minute you able you will be out of that bed and looking for the boss! And I can't let you do that right now." Kono had not been kidding when she told him that he had almost given it up a couple of times and she wasn't about to let him go off half cocked and kill himself even if it was in the name of saving Steve.

"There is a bullet in my leg," Danny reminded, not mentioning the stab wounds, one punctured lung and a couple of broken ribs. The mere thought of escaping and going out on a manhunt was fruitless. "Even, if I wanted to walk out of here I couldn't."

"Oh, you'd find way," Kono grinned, with an edgy tone. "That's why I'm staying right here."

Danny let out a frustrated sigh. "Don't stay here. You need to be out there with Chin trying to find Steve!"

"Can't," Kono shook her head. "Governor's orders, I have to stay here with you."

Danny rested his head against the pillow closing his eyes. He didn't need a babysitter nor did he need people hanging around because they thought that otherwise he would be alone. What he needed was to be out there searching for his partner.

* * *

A black rubber raft bobbed against the swells of the ocean as its occupant fought the throes of drugged induced sleep. The cruel Hawaiian sun against the black rubber reflected onto his skin creating a heat like no other. Sweat was pouring down his face and chest, soaking his clothing, while nothing but violent memories danced in his mind.

_**September 2010**_

_Searching for Hesse, Steve had stumbled upon a young refugee who had become a victim of human trafficking._

_"She's a refugee, she came here with the promise that she could raise enough money for her parents and she ends up working for that scum bag."_

_"I'm sorry but this is the part where you would typically say thank you for me saving your life." Danny interrupted flippant. He had just been shot in arm and instead of going to the hospital had opted to continue their pursuit of a man working for Hesse. Unfortunately the situation dictated that Danny shot and kill the violent suspect that threaten to kill Steve and an innocent woman._

_"You just shot my only lead!" Steve retorted walking towards an old clunker, mumbling something about the refugee girl._

_"Are you kidding me? Are you kidding me?" Danny followed him, hands flailing. "You just took a stupid risk! Understand that! I am not getting myself killed so that you can settle a vendetta. I have a daughter!"_

_Yeah, that girl there is someone's daughter too!_

_"You don't get it do you?" Danny challenged. "For a guy who just lost his father, you are a pretty dense!"_

_Steve lunged forward getting into Danny's face. "What did you just say to me? What did you just say? What if she was yours? Is there anything you would not do to hunt down the son of a bitch that did that to her?"_

_"My daughter?" Furious, Danny got back into his partner's face pointing a finger._

_"Get your finger out of my face," Steve warned._

_"Listen to me you son of a bitch!" Danny was about to say more when Steve grabbed his arm, spinning him around so hard that he thought his arm was going to crack. Humiliated Danny had no choice but to curl in on himself until Steve decided to let go. When he did Danny slammed him with a right hook straight to the jaw._

_"You're right I don't like you!"_

Johnson was right he thought as the memory ended. Danny Williams was nothing but a hotheaded wild card.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks again for the great reviews. I'm really touched that everyone seems to like the 2nd half of this little tale. Just so you know, I see Lauren as the equivalent to JJ on Criminal Minds only not as nice. ;)

* * *

The morning of the 6th day after Doherty's attack on Danny brought the news that Admiral Johnson had been found dead in a deployed colleagues quarters.

"A single gunshot wound to the head," Chin surmised as he knelt down drawing back the coroner's sheet. He also noted that the Admiral was wearing the tuxedo version of full dress blues, complete with cummerbund, bow tie and white gloves.

"It looks like he may have taken his own life." One of the NCIS agents added pointing out the presence of gun powder on the glove of his right hand.

Chin rose to his feet coming face to face with Lauren. The look on her face told the Five-0 operative that she was perplexed. "Looks like he suddenly came to the realization that everything he's worked for over the last 30 years is gone."

Lauren nodded staring down at Johnson. "I guess he rather take his own life than to have the entire world watch him go down in the humiliation of a court martial."

Chin shifted his eyes to one of the other agents. "Has there been any word on the prints we found at the bunker?"

The agent holding the clip board started to scroll through the findings. "One of them belongs to an ex-Navy Seal, Brandon Prince. Prince was given a medical discharge in 2002 after he broke his leg for the second time on a training mission. The physician's statement said he suffers from some sort of brittle bone disease."

"You have an address?"

5521 Wave Runner Lane.

"You drive," Chin grinned at Lauren.

25 minutes later the two were standing outside Price's home, a two bedroom home built in the 1950s with a blue clapboard exterior. Weapon drawn, Chin nodded to Lauren to knock on the door. "Brandon Prince, NCIS and Five-0 open up!"

Through the slats of the blinds Chin could see Prince scrambling up from the couch, heading for the back of the house. "Stand back!" Chin told Lauren before he fired into the lock and kicked the door open.

The chase was on as Chin and Lauren followed Prince into the bathroom and caught him trying to escape through a tiny window. Thinking fast Chin holstered his weapon and grabbed Prince by his belt and together he and Lauren pulled the Ex-Seal back into the bathroom.

Prince took a swing at Chin but the Chinese American was faster, producing a punch of his own. Prince wavered as Chin's fist connected with his jaw and before he knew it the tiny woman beside him was slamming him down onto the toilet seat.

"Where is Commander McGarrett?" Chin roared drawing his weapon.

"Don't know who you are talking about" Prince spat back.

"Really," Lauren looked at Chin before continuing. "Well how about this. Admiral Johnson is dead and we have your finger prints connecting you to the bunker where you and Johnson were holding McGarrett. Now if you don't tell me right now where Commander McGarrett is you will be looking at murder one and prison for the rest of your life!"

"Prison doesn't scare me." Prince scoffed as Chin formulated an idea. On his way into the bathroom he'd seen an autograph baseball bat hanging on the wall.

"Hold this." He told Lauren giving her his weapon so that he could retrieve the Louisville Slugger.

Prince started to shake as Chin re-entered the room with the bat. "What..What…are. you…going…to…do…with…that…?"

"Batting practice," Chin replied in a McGarrett like fashion as he pulled the bat back. Working with Danny and Steve it wasn't often that Chin needed to exercise a show of physical force but being since Danny and McGarrett were out of commission at the moment he saw no other choice.

"No! no…please….my bones….won't heal…" Prince begged.

"Then tell us what we want to know!" Lauren ordered, waving Chin's weapon in his face.

"All…right….Johnson told us to dump McGarrett in the ocean off of Kaluna point."

All the color suddenly drained from Chin's face. "Was he alive?"

"Yes…never intended to kill him. Just scare him a little. So, we put him a raft. Johnson said that if he was true SEAL he'd find his way back." Prince sputtered.

"How long ago was this?" Chin demanded.

"2…3 days ago. We dumped him approximately 2 hours out from the point. Johnson said that would close enough that he could still swim to shore."

"I'll call search and rescue, if he's still in the raft he may have a chance," Lauren swallowed as Chin roughly pulled Prince up and proceeded to cuff him.

* * *

**Hawaii Medical Center**

"Congratulations, you are finally fever free." The nurse taking Danny's vital signs smiled as she keyed her findings into the hospital issued palm pilot.

"Does that mean I can go home?" Danny asked, tired of his hospital stay. Five days was more than any one person should have to endure, especially when that person was a detective with a missing partner.

"Afraid not," the nurse frowned. "But if you remain fever free for the next 24 hours then your friend over there can ditch the yellow scrubs."

Danny glanced at Kono who was sleeping on the fold out futon next to his bed. He had to admire the rookie. Despite his protests of an assigned babysitter she refused to leave his side. Poor kid, this was probably the first time she'd actually slept since he'd been brought in.

"How about a get out of jail early card?" He really needed to be out there helping in the search for Steve.

The nurse cocked an eyebrow. "You want me to put the restraints back on?"

"Nooo," Danny answered quickly throwing up his hands in a no contest plea.

"Ok then, glad we're on the same page." The nurse stuffed her palm into her pocket. "Dr. Carson will be in sometime later today. I'm assuming that since your fever has broken he will probably want to schedule surgery to remove the bullet from you leg."

"Joy," Danny droned, thinking of the long road he had ahead of him.

"Hey, it's progress. You can't suffer the injuries you have an expect it to be all healed in a week."

Danny waited for the nurse to leave before attempting to wake Kono. "Kono"

No response, save for deep and even breathing.

"Yo Rookie!" he said a little bit louder hoping that Kono would stir.

When she didn't he looked for another method. Gazing about the room, his eyes landed on a sheet paper that was masquerading as the hospital menu. Like they really want you to believe that you have a choice in what you can eat? Danny groused quietly as his fingers stretched to reach the paper. He almost had it when an unfamiliar woman sporting a navy issued BDU's walked into his room.

"Detective Williams," she greeted. "I'm Chief Petty Officer, Lauren Sanders, Special liaison to the Governor's office. I've been working with Chin Ho Kelly to help locate Commander McGarrett."

Danny took a moment, studying the woman wondering it how it was she was able to handle combat boots. She was such a little thing and the boots were so… STEVE! "Did my nurse tell you, you could enter my room like that?" he asked shaking the thought of his partner away.

"Like what?" Lauren questioned.

"You're supposed to be wearing a mask and those germ protecting scrubby things." He pointed wagging his finger towards Kono.

"There was no one out there." Lauren answered handing Danny the paper menu he was so desperately reaching for.

"Thanks, now get out before your germs cause my fever to come back," Danny promptly crumbled the paper and chucked at the sleeping Kono.

Kono's cheek flinched and she moaned as the paper ball came into contact with her face. Slowly, she rubbed her face and attempted to her sit up, her hair pressed flat on one side. "What's wrong?"

"You were sleeping on the job," Lauren said devoid of all emotion.

"She wasn't sleeping on the job." Danny glared at petite Chief. "And didn't I just tell you to get out?"

Alert, Kono chimed in. "He's right you can't be in here without protective clothing."

Lauren opened her mouth to speak, only to have Danny cut her off.

"But since you are in here contaminating my germ free environment, please tell me you have good news on McGarrett."

"Not exactly,"

Danny's brows furrowed. "Not exactly? What does that mean? You either found him or you didn't"

"We found Admiral Johnson, shot to death, one bullet to the head. It appears he took his own life." Lauren informed.

"That's comforting." Danny said icily. "At the least the poor bastard did us a favor."

Lauren seethed silently at the detective's sarcasm. "We also found one of Johnson's recruits, who told us he and another recruit, dumped McGarrett in the ocean off of Kaluna point. Evidently they expected the Commander to be able to swim to shore."

"Lovely," Danny sighed wondering what was being done to find his partner. "Did they happen to mention if the water's were shark infested?"

Laruen cocked her head. She was intending to tell the hot headed Jersey native about search and rescue efforts but instead she preferred to engage him, "Are you always this cocky, Detective?"

Danny chewed on his lower lip. This woman Chief whoever she was annoyed him. In fact, anyone associated with the U.S. Navy bothered him. "When I my partner is missing, yes. You know what? Why don't you just go be a liaison to someone else and let the professionals handle finding McGarrett. "

"Excuse me?" Now Lauren was getting mad. "NCIS is one of the most respected investigative services in the world!"

"Well, they don't have my respect." Danny made a face as he pulled the tape on this arm that holding the I.V. portal in place.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Kono shrieked watching him pull the I.V. tubing from his forearm.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go find Steve!" Thankful, he didn't have a catheter shoved up you know where Danny tossed back the sheet and swung his legs over the bed.

Lauren took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest as he tentatively stepped onto the floor. Judging by the look on his face the cocky detective had about one second before he was about to be dead weight on the floor. Slowly she started to count down from five as his muscles started to tremble. And then…

WHAM!

"Danny!" Kono's eyes were wide in horror as she watched the 2IC topple to the linoleum, withering in pain, his body betraying him.

"Nurse!" Instantly, Kono was on the floor comforting Danny as he curled in on himself. "Danny, you can't do this. "she murmured into his ear.

Danny let out an involuntary groan as Lauren squatted down to his level. "By all means detective let the REAL professionals handle this!" With that she pulled her feet, a tight smirk planted on her face.

"I'll be in touch as soon as the search and rescue has anything," Lauren told Kono on her way out the door.

* * *

Somewhere off Kaluna Point, the raft continued to bob aimlessly. It's captive shading his face as best he could with the crook of elbow, Johnson's voice ringing in his head:

_You know, no one is going to find you out here? Right? You're so called partner is a substandard version of a man. He'll never think to look for you here. In fact he's probably still in his hospital bed crying over his boo-boos._

"Danny's not like that!" Steve answered as if Johnson were really there. "But you are right about one thing, if I'm going to get out of here I'm going to have to save myself. With that, Steve grabbed at the side of raft and rolled into the water.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, I guess you're choosing the restraints huh?" A large Samoan nurse teased Danny as she secured a new IV into his forearm. "That was a stupid move, Sugar. Believe it or not we don't keep patients here for the money."

"I know," Danny sighed. "It's just my partner's missing. I need to be doing something to help find him."

The nurse smiled at him sympathetically. "The best thing you can do is to let yourself get better."

"But you don't understand," Danny retorted. "When I was trapped in my office by the psycho that put me here my partner used a helicopter to shoot out the windows because he's a shoot first and ask questions later kind of guy. So, the least I can do for him is to make an honest effort to be there when they find him."

"How touching," Lauren's voice quipped as she entered the room, wearing protective scrubs. In her hands she held a laptop. "But for the record, Doherty was not a psycho. He was a decorated Navy SEAL who served his country bravely."

"Maybe in your twisted world," Danny shot back, "but in mine he's a psycho with a capital P."

Lauren gave him a look, not bothering to engage in his childish like behavior. "Where's Kalakaua?"

"She went home to take a shower." Danny lied. In actuality, now that they had a possible location on Steve, he'd sent the rookie to rendezvous with Chin. If he couldn't be there when they pulled Steve from the water Danny was going to make sure that she was there to support the man that she and Chin affectionately called Boss.

"Abandoning her post doesn't surprise me," Lauren muttered under her breath as she set the laptop down on the movable cart near the bed.

"Well, Williams you're in luck. The little stunt you pulled earlier got the Governor's attention and she wants you to have a front row seat to all of the action. The webcam in the laptop will allow you to have to contact with the pilot and his reel so you'll be able to see and hear everything that is going on with the rescue."

Danny snapped his fingers in a commanding fashion. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get it hooked up. By the way, if my fever comes back, I'm telling the Governor it was your fault."

Lauren sank her teeth into her bottom lip. More than anything, she wanted to take the laptop and smash it over his head. "There's something you need to know. (_Pause) _About an hour ago they found the raft. McGarrett wasn't on it."

Danny lowered his eyes to the sheets wishing he could come up with some sort of snappy come back but at the moment his mind was drawing a blank. "You are going to leave once you get everything hooked up?"

Lauren looked at him, a prim smirk on her face. "No, my job as the liaison requires that I have a bird's eye view and you should be thankful that I'm choosing to share it with you."

"Awesome, I suppose you expect me to buy dinner?"

"In your dreams, Detective," Lauren returned sardonically.

"Actually, that would have to be a nightmare because you ain't getting anywhere near my dreams, Chief."

A few moments later, Lauren had secured a feed that directly linked them to the pilot of the search and rescue chopper. "We've got audio, Chief" the pilot's voice chirped.

"What about video?"

"Coming through now its a few seconds delayed but you should have a clear view of the Pacific."

"Got it," Lauren confirmed as a visual of the ocean swells covered the screen.

For a moment Danny thought he would be sick. There was nothing but bobbing water.

"They're covering a one hundred mile radius from where they found the raft." Lauren told Danny. One hundred miles seemed like a lot when you were talking about the ocean but given the fact that they had no idea of how long Steve had been in the water it seemed like a reasonable starting point.

"So the bastard was hoping that Steve would try to make a swim for the shore?"

"Navy SEALs are specially trained to be able to swim long distances." Lauren started to explain. "They have to be able to stand long periods of time in the water under adverse conditions, otherwise-"

Danny cut her off. "But unless they gave him diving gear or at least a pair of swim trunks, he's out there in his clothes." Steve wouldn't be able to swim 3 feet much less the several miles that the raft had drifted and/or been placed from the shore.

* * *

His clothes were like lead weights holding his body down, making wish he had thought to take off his short sleeved over-shirt. It was clinging to his body making even the simplest of movements nearly impossible. And his tan combat boots? What had he been thinking?

Steve wasn't sure how long he'd been in the water when he felt the presence of two divers drop down beside him. A helicopter was hovering from up above waiting for them to fasten a harness around his torso.

"We've got you, Commander." A male voice said as he started to wriggle against their attempt to help.

"No, no…I can make it to shore," Steve argued throwing his left arm over his shoulder in a true swimmer's fashion.

"You don't have to" the voice returned. "We're here to rescue you!"

"D..don't…need rescuing…I'm a SEAL." Steve dipped his face into the water as one of diver's came up behind him, sliding his arms underneath Steve's. The Five-0 Commander started to buck wildly, pulling himself and the diver under the water.

The two struggled briefly until Steve felt the urgent need for air and returned to the surface.

"He's fighting us." The lead diver said into a carefully placed microphone embedded into the wet suit.

* * *

From his hospital bed, Danny could see the exchange between Steve and the divers.

Why was Steve fighting them?

"Is there a way that the pilot can switch frequencies so that we can talk to the divers?"

"Yes…" Lauren answered telling the pilot to switch frequencies. "Why?"

"I have something I want to say, Brainiac."

Lauren glared heatedly as she moved the laptop so that Danny would be closer to the microphone.

"Hey Aquaman!" he shouted prompting Lauren to reach for the laptop in disgust.

"You are such a child!"

Automatically, Danny swatted at her hand. "Don't touch it. I know what I'm doing."

Lauren's thin brows knitted as she recoiled her hand.

"Aquaman," Danny shouted again. "I need you to listen to me!"

"Steve. It's Danno," Danny repeated hating the fact that he had just used Grace's nickname to earn Steve's attention.

"Danno? You really call yourself Danno?" Lauren hissed quietly as they both watched the thrashing commander suddenly calm down.

Hearing his partner's voice, Steve's head whipped around in bewilderment. Now not only was hearing Johnson's voice, but Danny's too? "Danny?"

"Right here, Partner" Danny grinned feeling a slight sense of victory.

Confused, Steve continued to look about for the Jersey native. "Danny, I have to make it to shore."

"No you don't." Danny answered. "Johnson is just trying to play games with you."

"I can make it," Steve protested his mind flashing back to SEAL training. _If you can't make the 2.5 mile swim you'll have to ring out. Only quitters ring the bell. _

Danny's words were punctuated. "No. You. Can't. Listen to me. You're too far out."

Once again, Danny's fingers started to snap at Lauren. "How far out are they?" he asked quietly.

"15... miles…give or take."

"You're 15 miles out, buddy. Not even Rambo can do that." Danny told the man in the water. "So get on the helicopter."

Danny and Lauren continued to watch with baited breath as Steve struggled to make a decision. Who was he supposed to believe Johnson or the voice of this partner? He wasn't sure. The one thing he did know was that he was here because Danny had been hurt. Not by Johnson, but a by another SEAL.

Rolling his eyes heavenward, Steve spoke softly. "Ok, Danno. You win."

Danny cupped a hand behind his ear as he watched Steve allow the divers to fasten the rescue harness around his torso. "What was that? Did you just say I win?"

Score one for me the detective through thankful that his psychological training had finally worked with the stubborn SEAL.

* * *

**Tripler Army Hospital**

Steve was thankful that for the fact that he and Danny were at separate hospitals. 3 days at Tripler had given him the solitude he needed to process what Johnson had done him (technically both of them if you counted that Doherty's irrational behavior was a direct link to Johnson). Not even Chin and Kono had been allowed to see him.

Suffering from exposure, hypothermia and dehydration the SEAL would be ordered to light duty until his physical ailments healed and psychiatric could figure out the extent of the mind altering drugs that had been fed to him. For the most part, Steve felt like himself, save for a yearning to return to the call of duty. He'd always had it he supposed it was just stronger now and more intense. He felt like he needed to return to a regulation based lifestyle in order find a sense of balance. Not to mention he was itching for the action it afforded (not that Five-0 didn't offer him plenty, it was just different).

Weird he thought as the nurse brought him the wheelchair and discharge orders.

* * *

His first stop should have been the Hawaii Medical Center to see Danny but somehow after spending 3 days of his own in the hospital he just couldn't see himself crossing town to enter another. Instead, he went to Five-0 headquarters where he found Kono and Chin eagerly pouring over the case file of Johnson's death.

"Boss!" Kono chirped affectionately as Steve stepped into the conference room where the two had their files spread out. The eager rookie, pushed to her feet pulling him into a hug.

Chin rose to his feet as well, extending his hand. "Hey, Brah"

Steve returned Chin's handshake ending it with a knuckle bump. "So what did you find out on Johnson?"

Chin returned to the desk, picking up the file. "Bergman's ruling it as a suicide, based on his report, Johnson was suffering from pancreatic cancer, it was still in the early stages but according to his medical file he only had 1-2 years at the most."

"But killing himself doesn't really make sense. His family will lose of all of the life insurance money." Kono added.

"Unless, there's more we have yet to uncover about him."

"Meaning? " Kono prompted.

"More people like Tom Doherty," Who knows how many more sailors had suffered at the hands of Johnson and his quest to create the ultimate SEAL.

"Perhaps he was grooming certain groups of men for a purpose."

It was then the duo noticed that Steve was staring distantly into space. A vision of Johnson's henchman dunking his head into the water flashed in his mind.

"Boss?" Kono touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I was just wondering who that is in Danny's office." He lied noting a short woman with honey colored hair inspecting the items around Danny's desk.

"That is Chief Petty Officer, Lauren Sanders. She is a special NCIS liaison. She's quite lovely to work with."

Kono looked at her cousin bug eyed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? I had no problems with her," Chin defended, "In fact she was very instrumental in helping me take down Prince."

"But why is she going through Danny's things?" Steve didn't wait for answer; instead he made his way across the hall into the detective's office. The glass and debris had been cleaned up but the general clutter from the attack remained.

Lauren was standing behind Danny's desk eyeing a framed photograph of him and Grace.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Steve interrupted breaking her thoughts.

Lauren quickly set the photo down. "Commander McGarrett, right? I'm gathering information for my report. As part of my job I have to prepare a statement." a digital camera appeared in her hands. "I'm just canvassing the scene to make sure that my facts are correct."

_(Pause)_

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No," Steve said slowly as a vision of Tom Doherty pressing a gun to his head popped into his mind. "Danny's just very protective of that photograph."

"I can see why," Lauren smiled, "who's the little cutie?"

"That's his daughter, Grace"

Another vision entered Steve's head. This time it was of he and Kono shooting Doherty. "He shouldn't have had to die." He said too soft for Lauren to hear.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Steve replied dismissively. "Just go back to what you were doing but make sure not to disturb Danny's personal things."

"No problem," Lauren waited until Steve was gone and took a picture of the Danny's prized photograph, storing it away for another day.

**A/N:** I hope my rescue scene was okay. I wanted to do something a little different but still wanted Danny invovled.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Wow, you all are such awesome reviewers (and readers)! Thanks to all of you, I was feeling extra inspired today. So glad everyone is loathing Lauren and noticed that she took Danny's picture btw. )

After leaving Five-0 headquarters, Steve headed for the Governor's mansion. Gov. Jameson had made a point of calling him several times while he'd been in the hospital to let him know that she needed to see him person before she would allow him to return to Five-0.

"Steve," she greeted as her personal assistant lead him into her private sitting room. The Governor met him in the middle of the room taking a moment to survey her number 1 crime fighter. "How are you?"

"Well, thank you."

"Can I get you something? A beer perhaps?"

"No, I'm fine."

The Governor pursed her lips, taking a moment to scrutinize his appearance. He was pale and tired not to mention the gleam was missing from his ocean colored eyes. "I don't believe you."

Steve opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"Have you been by to see Danny yet?"

"No"

"That surprises me." She frowned. "But how are you?"

"You already asked me that."

"And you lied to me. Now, I may not be a Navy SEAL but even I know that 5 days in captivity undergoing God knows what does not equal fine. So, if you want to return to work anytime soon you're going to have to come straight with me."

Steve looked at her using his best poker face. "I don't want to come back at least not yet."

The Governor looked at him curiously. She was hoping he was saying that because he knew that he needed counseling to undone whatever Johnson had planted inside of him but unfortunately she knew him better than that. "I'm listening."

"I want to take a leave from Five-0"

"For how long?"

"A couple of months."

The Governor crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok, I'll bite, why?"

"I want to go back to the Fleet," he said in earnest.

The Fleet? The Governor's eyes went wide. "Absolutely not! I had to move Heaven and Earth to get the Navy to assign you to me and I will not risk you not being able to come back!"

"But-"

"But nothing," she spat. "You may take personal leave and that is it! And then when you return I expect that you will complete whatever requirements that I deem necessary to qualify you as fit for your job. That goes for Danny too!"

Steve lowered his eyes to the carpet. "Fine," he grumbled feeling that his tail was between his legs. He needed to go back to the Fleet if only for a little while.

"Now until you return I am suspending all Five-0 operations."

"What about Chin and Kono?"

"They can assist HPD as they see fit or investigate some of your lower level cases. Either way they'll be compensated until you decide to bring your team back together."

"And Danny?"

I've already spoken to Danny's doctor and he's recommending that he not return to work for at least 6 weeks. That will give him enough time to heal and get the counseling that he needs. And by the way, I'm holding you personally responsible for his recovery. I can't afford to lose either of my two best men."

"Thank you, Governor."

The Governor tossed him a wicked smile as her assistant informed her of the time. "Don't thank me yet. I am going to expect to see signed professional reports stating that you are the same person you were before all of this mess started."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Steve grinned seeing himself out.

The Governor waited until she heard the thud of the door. "Did you hear all of that?"

From out of the shadows Lauren appeared. "Yes, Ma'am."

"I meant what I said, Lauren. I can't afford to lose either of them."

"Understood, Ma'am."

* * *

Later that evening, Steve made his way over to the hospital and found Danny engaged in a CHIPs marathon. Danny was laying on top of the covers, dressed in a thin grey t-shirt and pair of navy colored running shorts that barely covered the massive ace bandage wrapped around his left thigh. The surgery to remove the bullet had gone well leaving his only remaining ailment to be time to recover. Discharge from the hospital was now on the horizon.

"You know, I really do look more like Ponch, right?" Steve quipped revealing a white take out bag spotted in grease.

"Not in my fantasies," Danny lifted his chin, sniffing the air. "Do I detect bacon double cheeseburger and fries?"

Steve tossed the bag to his partner, "Your doctor is going to be detecting a need for bypass surgery."

"I don't care," Danny eagerly dug into the bag, reaching for the tantalizing burger. "This is the first real food; I have had in a week." BBQ sauce dripped out from the bun and onto his fingers forcing Danny to lick his thumb and index finger.

"Hey, I brought you something else."

"Only one thing could be better than this," Danny returned as Grace appeared from behind Steve's leg, launching herself at her father.

"DANNO!"

"MONKEY!" Not caring about his injuries, Danny held her pressed up against his chest for several minutes. "I missed you so much."

"Missed you too, Danno." The perky 7 year old replied kissing his cheek. Releasing her father, Grace slung her Hello Kitty backpack from her shoulders and proceeded to empty the contents all over Danny's bed. Hello Kitty and My Pretty Pony dolls now dotted the white linen sheets.

"Guess what? Uncle Steve said that after you leave the hospital that me and you can stay at his house."

"Did he now?" Danny smiled at Grace but eyed as his partner. "Why would we want to do that?"

"Because he's going on a trip," Grace answered knowingly as she carefully arranged her dolls "He wants us to take care of his house."

"Going someplace?" the detective asked nonchalantly.

"I'm taking some time off to take care of some personal stuff."

"Personal stuff," Danny repeated, with knitted brows. "What kind of personal stuff?"

Steve shuffled from the doorway and took a seat in the chair. "Just tie up some loose ends. I thought you and Grace might enjoy hanging out at my place."

"How long are you going to be gone?" Danny asked as Grace ran one of her ponies up his arm.

Steve stuck out his bottom lip. "2-3 months."

"2 or 3 months?"

Danny noted the sheepish look on Steve's face. Bringing in Grace was a sure fire way to avoid a heated conversation. The SEAL knew that with Grace in the room Danny wouldn't ask any questions that might lead to an opportunity for profanity."

"Give or take," Steve shrugged as nursed entered the room, presenting Danny with oral pain medication. Danny tossed back two white chalky pills, chasing them with water.

"Does this have anything to do with Johnson?" he asked as the nurse scooted around the bed to take his vitals.

"I told you it's just personal stuff. It's not a big deal."

"You're blood pressure is up a little," the nurse commented interrupting their conversation.

"No kidding," Danny returned as the woman started to leave. "Do you mind taking my daughter and getting her a Popsicle?"

"Sure," the friendly RN reached for Grace's hand. "C'mon sweetie, we'll get one for your Dad and his friend too."

Danny waited until they were gone before he told his partner to shut the door.

"No," Steve replied.

"Fine," Danny retorted his pale blue eyes narrowing. "You think that's going to stop me from ripping you a new one?"

"You're not going to rip me a new one," Steve snorted as Danny's voice escalated.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST BRING MY DAUGHTER IN HERE AND USE HER AS A SHIELD FOR SOME SORT OF LAME ASS ATTEMPT TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE BAILING TO GO OFF AND LICK YOUR WOUNDS?"

The vein in Steve's forehead began to bulge. "I am not bailing on anything and I didn't plan it that way! Grace just happened to blurt it out. She was supposed to keep it a secret!"

"She's 7!" Danny blasted. "She can't keep anything to herself!"

"I'm sorry!" the taller man sighed. "I was going to tell you."

"When? After, I moved into your house? What the hell is that all about anyway?"

"I already told you. I thought that since I'm not going to be around that you and Grace might like somewhere else to stay. It's bigger than your studio and I thought it might be a nice quite place for you to recover."

"Recover?" A slick grin spread across Danny's face. "So now, I'm the one licking my wounds? I don't think so."

"What? NO!"

"You're feeling guilty then. You're buddy nearly turns me into something that would make Hannibal Lector proud and you're looking for a way to ease your conscience."

"I DO NOT feel guilty!" Steve defended refusing to admit that he felt more than a little guilty for what Doherty had done to Danny. Maybe if he'd been a better SEAL team leader, Doherty wouldn't have fallen under Johnson's influence.

Danny narrowed his eyes again. "Then what? Johnson mess with your head?"

"No...no…" Steve insisted. "There's just something I need to do."

"Steve if he…" Danny felt something in his chest catch. He knew what Johnson had done to Doherty.

"I SAID HE DIDN'T," Steve snapped earning the attention of an elderly couple who coming down the hallway.

"What about Five-0?"

"The Governor's going to suspend all operations until both you and I meet her requirements to come back to duty." Steve said solemn as the door as Grace appeared with 3 popsicles in her hands.

"Grape for Daddy, cherry for Steve and orange for me." She said proudly as she passed them out.

"So this is her idea?" Danny asked as Steve peeled the paper from his popsicles and stuck it in his mouth.

"No, it was mine."

* * *

The following morning, Steve found himself feeling overly motivated. He hadn't slept at all yet he was refreshed and physically itching to start his day. He knew he should be resting but he his body kept telling him otherwise. Push yourself it ordered as he went for a three mile run along the beach.

As he ran a vision of the capture of Hesse's brother appeared. He was in the helicopter along with his SEAL team. The scene played out just as it had several months earlier with the end result being Steve hearing the sound of his own voice as he screamed into the phone.

Shaking it off, he whipped off his tank and headed for the ocean. He was hesitant at first as a vision of him talking to Danny in the middle of the Pacific played over and over like a remote on instant replay.

Willing it away, he swam for 2 miles making certain he kept close to the shore. When he finished he headed for the house. He was just about to the walkway when he stopped short.

The Camaro and Chin's bike were both parked in the drive. Danny and Chin were there.

Sensing what they wanted Steve was half-tempted to turn around and head back down the beach but he didn't. Instead he walked in the side door to find Chin and Kono standing in the living room. Danny was seated on the couch.

Steve eyed his partner. "Who let you out?"

"Does it really matter, Steven?"

Steve rolled his eyes at the mention of his formal name. "If I knew you were all coming I would have made breakfast."

"We don't need breakfast, Brah." Chin comment, arms crossed across his chest. "Danny told us that you're planning a little trip."

Steve crossed into the kitchen pulling a bottle of water from the refrigerator. "It's not a trip. It's a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Kono asked her voice filled with worry.

"It doesn't concern you." Steve answered coolley, "but if you must know I need to make things right."

Kono's face twisted. Make things right? "What are you talking about?"

"Doherty, I need to finish what he started. It's only way to avenge his death." Steve waited for Danny's reaction. As expected, Danny struggled as he pushed off of the couch, using his cane for balance.

"Are you freaking kidding me? That guy was monster, psycho, looney tunes to the max!" In Danny's opinion the man was akin to Charles Manson.

"No he wasn't Danny!" Steve retorted angry. "The guy had four kids!"

"So? I have a daughter but If I go out and torture the hell out of somebody it doesn't make me anymore honorable! It's makes me psycho!"

"You don't know anything about honor!" Nostrils flaring Steve lunged at the shorter man, shoving him hard.

"Oh My God!" Kono shrieked as Danny hit the floor with a thud taking a vase that was sitting on an end table with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: All right, here is the end of this wild ride for now. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. Tentatively, the sequel will be titled: _Booking Danno._ Thanks so much for the great reviews and alerts! It was fun!

* * *

Danny let out an involuntary groan as he hit the hardwood, his body reminding him of it's fragile condition. At any other time he would have been able to withstand Steve's kindergarten antics but today he'd been caught off balance.

Now the question was how to get up and still save face? Every nerve ending was screaming at him to stay down but having been blessed with a healthy male ego he chose to ignore his body's request. Every muscle shook as he attempted to push to his knees. Things would have been easier had his left arm still not been a sling. Bum leg, bum shoulder, stitches in each, plus his abdomen yeah getting up with all of that was going to be a lot of fun.

Kono and Chin both reached for him but he ordered him them away. "I got it."

Steve watched pale faced. As soon as Danny hit the floor he realized what he had done. Confusion spread through his brain like wildfire. He clearly knew he had shoved Danny but it was like he had watched someone else do it.

"C'mon Danny, let someone help you, "he moved toward the shorter man only to have Chin grab him by the crook of the arm pulling him from the room.

"Let him handle it, Brah."

Chin led him outside and for several seconds Steve did nothing but pace back and forth. "I don't know what just happened in there." The person that had shoved Danny was NOT him.

"Just take it easy," Chin said, seeing that his friend was getting notably flustered. "You and Danny have both been through a lot."

"Yeah…but Danny's my partner-" his voice trailed.

"And after he finds a way to beat the crap out of you he'll get over it."

"Should I let him beat the crap out of me?" Steve asked wide eyed

Chin just gave him a look. These were the types of conversations Steve usually had with Danny and he wasn't going to play that game. Bantering was not Chin's style.

"Right, right…" Steve muttered changing his train of thought. "I just want to make things right for Doherty. Tom was a member of my team. He was a victim. I owe it to his family to prove that."

"By-"Chin prompted.

"By finishing the Black Tiger operation that Doherty was working on with Johnson. I have to find out who else was involved."

That was a suicide mission Chin thought. That's why Johnson used the techniques that he did. He wanted people to think that they could actually do the impossible. Look at Doherty, the man had committed heinous acts thinking he was serving the greater good but essentially had gotten nowhere in his quest to rid the world of Taliban operatives.

"Sounds like a mission that has no end."

Steve looked at his father's ex-partner with conviction, "I've got to try."

Chin made a mental note to do some research on brainwashing. He wondered if it could be subtle, if what he had witnessed could be called subtle. Steve obviously knew who he was and seemed to be in control of all of his mental functions, but yet something was amiss.

"It's just something I have to do," Steve returned looking back at the house and wondering how he was ever going to square things with Danny.

"C'mon, let me take you back to the hospital," Kono said softly.

"I don't need to go back to the hospital," Danny seethed. "What I need is five minutes alone with my so called partner and a shovel." At this moment, bashing Steve's head in was a definite option and when he got the opportunity he just might do it. "I knew there was something wrong him, I told you…didn't I say that Johnson had messed with the wiring in his brain?"

"Yes…yes…you did," Kono nodded. "But unless Steve is willing to let us help him there's nothing we can do."

Danny rolled his eyes at the rookie. "You still have a lot to learn about police work. You see when you have a partner you help them out when they need it even if they don't want you to. It's kind of like a marriage."

Danny glanced around the room, debating his next comment. "Does Chin know any good deprogrammers?"

"No, I don't think so," Kono, replied with a big grin. "But I know someone who might."

* * *

**Black Orchid **

The ambiance of the restaurant was dark and quiet Lauren thought as she entered the bar and took a seat at one of the corner tables. Slinging her laptop case from her shoulder, she ordered a glass of the house Merlot and pulled out her phone. Absently, she started to scroll through the pictures she had taken in Danny's office until she got to the one of Danny and Grace. He definitely looked like a father who deeply loved his daughter she thought noting the protective look on his face. A sad expression masked her face. Tom Doherty had loved his family too and there was no doubt in her mind that Steve McGarrett loved his sister. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to stop McGarrett from meeting the same fate. She had hoped that Johnson's death had meant that McGarrett would have been relatively unaffected, but given his actions it was obvious that Johnson's plan had worked on some level.

"You've got to be kidding me."

At the sound of Danny's voice, Lauren touched the screen of her I-phone prompting the photo to disappear.

"Expecting someone else?" Lauren copped an immediate attitude as he sat down across from her.

Danny responded with his infamous grin. "I'm just wondering how a liaison keeps popping up in a brainwashing scheme."

Lauren took a sip of her wine. "I'm good at what I do."

Danny ordered a rum and coke. "You see that's what bothers me. Usually, Liaison's are just fact gatherers who serve as a go between but, you? You seem to have more clout than that. How exactly did the Governor choose you for this assignment again?"

Lauren's hand tightened around her glass. "That is none of your business"

Danny winked at the waitress as she brought him his drink. "Oh but it is." He picked up his drink taking a swig. "Any person that comes into contact with Five-0 is my business."

"Really now?"

"Yes, you see I have a certain perception for detecting the good guys from the bad guys and whenever I see you it goes off like a big warning light"

"Maybe it's just you're testosterone talking. I gather that since you're divorced that it's been awhile."

Danny sank his teeth into his bottom lip contemplating. She was right. Damn. Was he that transparent? "You only wish you could have a piece of this sweetheart."

Lauren bit her lip as well. The annoying charm of Danny Williams was hard to resist not to mention there was something about him that she found downright sexy. Too bad he was such an interregnal part of her case. "Do you want my help or not?"

"That depends." Danny returned. "What do you and your friends know about deprogramming someone who has been brainwashed?"

Lauren reached for her laptop. "Technically, the American Psychological Association doesn't recognize the term brainwashing. They believe that a person's attitude can be altered or changed through the use of certain drugs such as LSD or heroin and in some cases torture. But research shows that even torture under the most extreme cases is ineffective in changing a person's attitude."

"Then what do they call it?"

"It doesn't matter what they call it because it doesn't exist. For the most part brainwashing is a term coined through fiction. Even during the Korean War the Chinese weren't that successful with it."

"So what are you saying?"

Lauren lowered her eyes and ran her finger over the rim of her wine glass. "I'm saying that since your friend was only under Johnson's influence for a couple of days that most likely the behavior you are experiencing is solely derived from McGarrett's free will."

"Oh yeah?" Danny challenged. "Well what about that psycho Doherty? I suppose everything he did was of his own free will."

"And drugs," Lauren pointed out. "Tom was under the care of an unscrupulous doctor for over a year. God only knows what they gave him. The guy was probably flying higher than a kite when he bumped into you."

Danny felt his jaw cinch. "So what if he was? What about the drugs that Johnson gave to Steve?"

"Whatever they were they're gone now." After being admitted to Tripler, doctors had a run a tox screen that can come back clean. "I'm telling you McGarrett may be a bit traumatized but he isn't doing anything he doesn't want to do."

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

It was well after midnight when Steve saw the Camaro pull into its usual parking spot. He watched as Danny stepped out and started towards the porch before he revealed himself.

"Danno?"

Unprepared, Danny jumped. If he had had his service weapon on him he would have pulled it.

"Sorry," Steve apologized holding up his hands. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Danny's face twisted as he pulled out his key. "You didn't scare me."

"Yes, I did. I saw you jump."

"It was a spasm." Danny retorted pushing the door open.

Steve followed him inside watching him set his keys on the counter. For several seconds Danny did nothing but look at the second hand on his watch.

"What are you doing?"

"Timing you," Danny answered. "It has been exactly 45 seconds and you have yet to apologize for shoving me."

Steve eyes went wide as he tried to contain a laugh. "You think that's why I'm here to apologize?"

"Yes!" Danny whirled. "When you push someone down (or get them shot) you apologize!"

"I'm not going to apologize. You were being arrogant," Steve returned. "And for the record, I didn't push you. I touched your shoulder and you fell!"

"You shoved me down when I was exactly one hour shy of being discharged from the hospital!"

"Fine," Steve conceded. "Maybe, I shouldn't have touched you when you were in such a fragile condition. I'm sorry, okay?"

"No," Danny replied flippantly.

"No?" Again, Steve's eyes went wide in disbelief. "You're not accepting my apology? Why?"

"Because, I don't have to. That's why!"

"Fine," Steve rolled his eyes. "Do you want to hit me?"

Storm clouds formed on Danny's brow. "What are you 12? No, I don't want to hit you." Actually he did but that was beside the point. "I want you to leave so I can go to bed. In case you haven't noticed it's after midnight and I'm still on the mend thanks to your psycho friend."

"I already told you. Tom wasn't my friend."

"Yeah? Then why do you want to run off and play Teenage Mutant Ninja Warrior?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Steve said exasperated. "I know this is hard for you to believe but at one time Tom Doherty was a good person. He was my responsibility!

"So?"

"Let me finish!" Steve countered. "If something or someone suddenly caused You or Kono or Chin to act irrationally in a situation where you hurt other people. I would do everything in my power to find out why and to make sure that whoever was responsible was brought to justice."

"You already know who was responsible!"

Steve shook his head. "This is bigger than Johnson, Danny."

Danny closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He still couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Lauren was wrong. He said over and over. Lauren was wrong._

"What?" Steve questioned.

"I changed my mind." Danny replied coolly. "I want to hit you."

"Fine," Steve sighed opening his arms and lifting his chin. "Take your best shot."

"Fine, I will." Without further warning, Danny reared back his fist and drove it straight into Steve's mid section immediately following up with a knee to his groin. Grant, he'd hurt himself by putting pressure on his own injured leg but it was worth it he reasoned watching his partner doubling over.

"I said you could hit me." Steve gasped as all of the air left his lungs followed by a coughing fit. The pain was so intense that Steve slid to his knees.

Danny placed his hands on his knees, so that he was nearly eye level with the coughing SEAL. "You're lucky, I didn't have a bat and for the record I know a hell of a lot about honor!"

He waited a moment for Steve to catch his breath. "For what it's worth if hunting down the people who caused Doherty to torture me is really what you want then I'm in."

"What?" Steve looked up at him, his ocean colored eyes still watering.

"I'm in," Danny repeated. "I want to help you take down the bad guys."

"No," Painstakingly, Steve pushed to his feet. "What I'm about to do means that I may have to leave the island and I don't want you involved in anything that might take you away from Grace."

* * *

From an unmarked car in the parking lot, Lauren listened to the rest of their conversation. Bugging Williams' apartment while he'd been in the hospital was definitely going to pay off.

Gazing down at her lap, Lauren smiled as she looked at a photo of she and her step-brother when they were kids_. "Don't worry, Tommy. With McGarrett's help I'm going to take down all of the people who took you away from me."_


End file.
